ImPoSsiBLe Is NoThinG!
by Miss-Ginger
Summary: ¡6 cap. up![PosT HoGwaRTs..]Ron vuelve de Francia tras un año y 'casualmente' termina instalándose en casa de Hermione.Pero una visita nada esperada intentará entrometerse entre ellos.Harry y Ginny al rescate.
1. Después de un año

¡Capítulo One: DesPuÉs De Un AñO...

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Ginni!- gritó Hermione con sorpresa- ayer te llamé pero comunicaba...

- Estaba hablando con mi madre por teléfono, me ha dado una noticia...- dijo la pelirroja con nerviosismo- ¡no te lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga!

- ¡No me tengas en ascuas!- gritó Hermione esperando la noticia- ¡vamos!

- ¡Mañana llega Ron de Francia!- informó Ginni. Hermione se quedó muda, llevaba un año sin ver a aquel chico que le había robado el corazón cuando tan solo era una cría, aquel que hacía que un simple beso en la mejilla despertara en ella miles de sensaciones, aquel a quien amaba...- ¿Herm?

- Sí...- dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz- estoy aquí...- a Ron le informaron que tendría que ir a hacer su preparación para ser auror en París, llamaba durante las fiestas como Navidad, verano...pero aun así no había podido parar de imaginar como sería el Ron de ahora, si quizás tuviera novia, si estaría comprometido...¡Oh, no!. Ginni seguía contándole a la castaña cosas por teléfono pero el auricular de Hermione había caído al sofá a causa del empanamiento de la chica.

- ...que si no te importa que se quedaría en tu casa hasta que encontrara apartamento- dijo Ginni. Hermione reaccionó de golpe y contestó:

- ¿Qué decías?

- Que si no te importa que Ron se quede en tu casa unas cuantas semanas hasta que encuentre apartamento...- Ginni paró y preguntó de nuevo- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, claro que sí...- respondió la castaña- me parece que habían interferencias- mintió- ¿qué Ron se quedará en mi casa?

- Solo si tu quieres...- respondió la pelirroja. Una sonrisa asomó por los labios de la joven...¡claro que quería que se quedara en su casa!

- ¡Por supuesto!- gritó emocionada, quizás demasiado...- ¿a que hora llegará más o menos?

Ginni sonreía también, siempre sospechó que Hermione estaba locamente enamorada de Ron y viceversa.

- No se, mi madre me ha dicho que sobre las cuatro de la tarde pero...- pero Hermione ya estaba pensando que tenía que hacer miles de cosas antes de que Ron llegara como: ordenar el cuarto de invitados, comprarse ropa nueva para sorprenderlo...

- Está bien- respondió cuando su amiga terminó de hablar, aunque no la había escuchado- si quieres avisa tu a Harry y dile que estáis invitados los dos a cenar mañana en mi casa, haremos como una cena de 'reencuentro', ¿qué te parece?- preguntó entusiasmada Hermione.

- ¡Genial!- gritó la joven- ¡nos vemos, cariño!- dijo despidiéndose la pelirroja.

- ¡Chao, cielo!- respondió Hermione y colgó el teléfono. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar saltos y gritos por toda la sala de estar. Ya se había acabado aquel sufrimiento que tuvo durante un año, Ron volvería...ahora para siempre.

Salió de la casa con su bolso y su tarjeta de crédito mágica. Iba a arrasar por las tiendas de Londres.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó una voz masculina a través de su móvil.

- ¡Ron!- dijo sorprendido el moreno- ¿qué tal llevas el traslado?

- ¡Puff!- dijo cansado el pelirrojo- miles y miles de cajas llenas de cosas...aunque me han dicho que me lo llevarán todo en el avión y que de allí me lo trasladarán hacia la casa de Herm.

- ¿Así que has decidido quedarte en casa de Hermi?- preguntó en tono pícaro Harry, cosa que Ron no notó.

- Me ha llamado hace un rato Ginni diciéndome que está encantada con la idea- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que Harry no podía ver- no me quedaré mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para arreglar el papeleo...

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó otra vez en aquel tono el moreno. Esta vez Ron si notó hacia donde quería llegar su amigo.

- Harry...no empieces otra vez- dijo cansinamente el pelirrojo, aunque esa pregunta también se la hacía él en su interior- será mejor que cuelgue, pronto vendrá el camión que llevará las cajas al aeropuerto.

- ¡Vale, tío!- dijo Harry- ¡buen viaje!¡hasta mañana!

- ¡Adiós!- y colgó con la tecla roja de su móvil. Mañana sería un día muy largo...y muy interesante.

- Sábanas de seda...- repasaba Hermione en el cuarto de Ron- ¡listas!-(n/a: ¿para que querría sábanas de seda ésta? Mejor ni pregunto..-.-' xD)- toallas listas...¡sí, umm...haber, champú y gel, ¡también, bueno, creo que ya está todo- murmuró y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a su habitación que estaba al lado.

Abrió el armario y saco un conjunto nuevo que se había comprado ayer: unos vaqueros piratas ajustados y de cintura baja, arriba, una camiseta preciosa de algodón larga , pero que en la zona de los pechos se ajustaba y hacía ver un escote bastante pronunciado pero discreto al mismo tiempo. Los zapatos, unas bailarinas plateadas que hacían juego con la camiseta gris con pequeños detalles en lentejuelas.

El pelo lo levaba mojado y se había puesto espuma para definir los rizos. ¡Eran las cuatro menos cuarto!¡Dios, era tardísimo!

Acomodó lo mejor que pudo los cojines del sofá y los sillones, lavó cuatro platos que estaban sucios en la cocina y regó las rosas blancas que tenía en la mesita auxiliar. El timbre sonó a las cuatro en punto (n/a: eso si que es puntualidad británica xD jeje), provocando que un gritito de susto mezclado con emoción saliera de la boca de la chica.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio y allí estaba él...¡Dios, que cuerpo tenía!. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo reprimir que una lágrima se escapara de los ojos de la muchacha, acto seguido, se abrazó a él con fuerza y él le correspondió de la misma manera.

- Te he echado de menos, Herm...- susurró el pelirrojo. Ella se agarró a su camisa y olió el perfume varonil que llevaba el joven. Respiró profundamente ese aroma que solo caracterizaba a Ron y sonrió melancólicamente. Cuanto habían cambiado todos.

Se separaron poco a poco y ambos rieron nerviosamente. Hermione lo ayudó a entrar sus maletas y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Vaya!¡te lo has montado bien todo este tiempo!- dijo Ron riendo- me gusta tu casa...

- Me alegro de que te encuentres bien aquí- dijo la chica que no había parado de mirar al pelirrojo en todo el rato- todos te hemos echado mucho de menos Ron...sobretodo yo...- la chica se puso roja al decir aquello, algo a lo que a Ron le pareció muy dulce.

- Yo también te he echado especialmente de menos, Herm- dijo acariciando su mejilla dulcemente, la chica se estremeció con el simple contacto de su piel con la de Ron. Estaba ensimismada mirando aquellos ojos azules, tan anhelados durante tantos días... meses...

Hermione carraspeó, no quería hacerse ilusiones con él de nuevo, no podía.

- Si quieres, ve a tu cuarto a ponerte cómodo- dijo Hermione separándose de él con delicadeza, cogiendo una maleta y subiendo las escaleras, Ron la seguía- puedes descansar hasta la hora de cenar si te apetece, lo digo porque Ginni y Harry vendrán a hacernos compañía...

- ¡Que bien que vengan! pero nada de descansar, yo quiero ayudarte a hacer la cena- dijo él chico entrando en la habitación y mirándolo todo. Hermione rió.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntó incrédula por las palabras del pelirrojo- ¡no conocía esa faceta tuya Ronald!

- Hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces...todavía- dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo. Hermione creyó morir. Sonrió.

- Te dejo para que te cambies- le dijo la chica pero para nada quería dejarlo solo... 'ojalá se cambiara aquí delante de mí' pensaba su pervertida mente pero luego su parte sensata gritaba '¡deja de pensar tonterías!'- espero que esté todo a tu gusto...

- ¡Está genial!- dijo Ron. Hermione salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y cuando bajó a la cocina pegó un gritito de entusiasmo.

Entró en la cocina y puso el primer plato en el horno, mientras, cortaba trozos de lechuga para la ensalada. Canturreaba una canción que había oído en los cuarenta magistrales aquella misma mañana.

Ojalá Ron se quedara durante mucho tiempo en su casa. Hermione recordó cuando lo vio en la puerta media hora antes. Sonrió...Un cuerpo perfectamente definido, no muy musculoso pero si bien formado, su cara no había cambiado en absoluto y sus ojos se veían más brillantes y juguetones que nunca. Un suspiro se escapó por su boca...pero, ¿y si le gustaba alguna chica?¿y si buscaba apartamento para poder vivir allí con su novia?

La castaña se agachó y abrió el horno con cara de disgusto al pensar aquello.

- ¡Eso si que es una buena cena de bienvenida!- dijo Ron, lo que provocó que Hermione se asustara porque no lo había visto, y se pegara un fuerte golpe en el horno con su cabeza.

- ¡Auch!- gritó. Ron puso cara de culpabilidad y corrió a socorrerla.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Herm!- decía Ron intentando ver si la chica se había hecho alguna herida en la frente.

- No...te..preocupes- decía entrecortadamente la castaña- estoy bien...

- Ven, túmbate un rato- le dijo Ron recostándola en el sofá- ¿mejor?- preguntó poniéndole una mano en la frente. Hermione volvió a temblar.

- Si...- dijo soñadoramente observando el brillo celeste que tenían los ojos de Ron- ahora mucho mejor...- Ron rió y se levantó.

- No te levantes, ya termino yo la cena- se giró, en ese momento Hermione comprendió que definitivamente Ron había cambiado '¡y mucho!' (n/a: para quienes no lo hayan pillado le estaba mirando el trasero..-.-')

El timbre sonó.

- ¡Yo voy!- gritó Hermione incorporándose rápidamente y despejando sus lujuriosos pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y allí estaban sus dos amigos.

- ¡Hola, Herm!- gritó Ginni abrazándola con emoción- ¿dónde se ha metido mi hermanito favorito?- gritó con sorna.

- ¡Aquí estoy!- dijo Ron saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisita- ¡Ginni!¡Harry!

Ginni corrió a abrazar a su hermano, ya que hacía un año que no lo veía.

- ¡Herm!- dijo Harry dándole dos besos a su amiga- gracias por la invitación.

- De nada- contestó ella- todo sea por Ron...- añadió mirando a su pelirrojo del alma que en ese momento le hacía cosquillas a Ginni. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado en absoluto. La joven sonrió nostálgica.

- ¡Harry amigo!- gritó el pelirrojo- ¿qué no te alegras de verme?

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su amigo pegándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

- Me alegra verte bien- dijo el moreno- París te ha sentado bien por lo que veo...- Harry se refería a las chicas, por supuesto. Ron sonrió picaronamente.

- No sabes cuanto Harry, no sabes cuanto- dijo simplemente Ron.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, no le apetecía que hablaran de esas cosas enfrente suya, mejor que se las reservaran, prefería no saber de las novia o líos de Ron. Aunque por otra parte prefería tenerlo claro. Ginni miró a su amiga y comprendió el porque de esa cara.

- Vayamos sirviendo la cena- dijo Ginni- ¿no, Herm?

- Sí...- dijo la castaña viendo como los chicos se reían- será lo mejor...- ambas entraron en la cocina.

- ¿Esa cara de disgusto a que se debe?- preguntó Ginni de espaldas a Hermione. La pelirroja reía sin que su amiga se diera cuenta.

- No veo que tenga ninguna cara de nada- dijo fríamente Hermione. Ginni no dijo nada, pronto vendría es chismorreo, siempre pasaba igual.

Hermione pensó que todo se lo contaba a aquella joven que era para ella como la hermana que nunca tuvo...

- ¡Está bien!- gritó la castaña haciendo que la pelirroja pensara '¡bingo!'- ¡te lo contaré, pero como se te ocurra irte de la lengua o...

- ¡Vamos, Herm!- interrumpió Ginni- nos conocemos mucho ya...sabes que soy una tumba.- pero le encantaba que le contaran chismorreos, aunque, eso si, nunca se iba de la lengua.

- ¿Crees que tu hermano tenga novia o haya tenido alguna en todo este tiempo?- preguntó con desesperación Hermione acercándose a Ginni. La pelirroja comprendió que Hermione estaba bastante celosa.

- No lo se, a mi no me ha dicho nada...- contestó- pero ésta cena sería una buena excusa para sonsacárselo, ¿no crees?

- Sí, supongo...- contestó cabizbaja la castaña. Ginni al ver la cara de su amiga se acercó y le dijo en voz baja para que no se oyera desde el comedor:

- ¿Te gusta mucho, cierto?- Hermione se hizo la loca, pero al ver que Ginni la miraba impasible decidió responder.

-Es todo muy confuso, pensaba que me había olvidado de él a los pocos meses de irse, pero cuando lo vi de nuevo hoy supe que nunca me había olvidado de él y que será muy difícil que alguna vez lo haga...- murmuró cortando los tomates con dejadez.

- ¡Ei!- dijo Ginni abrazándola- no quiero que te comas la cabeza por el ciego de mi hermano que no es lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente.

Hermione sonrió y miró a los ojos a Ginni- gracias, pero...

- Nada de peros- replicó la otra- ahora sal, da la cara y despéjate un poco...

- Está bien- dijo la castaña saliendo de la cocina con un cuenco de sopa y yendo hacia el comedor. Ginni se encogió de hombros y la siguió con una bandeja de cordero asado.

- ¡Dios!- dijo Ron devorando el cordero como si fuesen pipas (que nunca se puede parar)- ¡Hermione, me gustaría que me cocinaras más a menudo!- Hermione se sonrojo levemente y respondió un suave:

- Me alegro de que te guste, Ron...- Ginni le dio un codazo y la miró con una cara que significaba que tenía que actuar con más naturalidad.- ¡no te acostumbres, porque estás comidas cuestan muchas horas de preparación!- Ron puso cara de disgusto ante el hecho de no volver a probar muy a menudo esos manjares.

- Bueno, tío- dijo Harry mirando a Ron con una mirada picarona de nuevo- venga cuéntanos que tal las francesistas...- añadió imitando con sus manos una figura de mujer. Ron rió. Ginni miró a Hermione que se hacía la indiferente y bebía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

- No se...- dijo el pelirrojo cortado.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- dijo Harry animándolo a hablar- ¿no me irás a decir que en la Academia de Aurores no habían para elegir?

- Bueno, había de todo...- respondía Ron poniéndose levemente colorado. '¿qué significaba eso?' pensó Hermione con angustia '¿un complot?'

- ¿Has salido con muchas chicas de allí, Ron?- preguntó Ginni para ir directa al grano, ya que su amiga quería saber si tuvo o tenía novia.

- Bueno, con una...- contestó Ron, Hermione se atragantó con la cerveza y empezó a toser- pero no era nada serio, éramos algo así como amigos con derecho a roce...ya sabes- Ron miraba gustoso como a Hermione no le agradaba nada oír eso.

- Voy por los postres- murmuró Hermione levantándose de su silla.

- ¡Ahora salgo!- gritó Hermione a través de la puerta del baño. Ron quería entrar también pero ella se estaba duchando.

Al fin la puerta se abrió para alivio de Ron, el cual se estaba meando.

- ¡Uf!- dijo Ron levantando la cabeza- no puedo ma...- pero se calló al posar su vista en Hermione. Ésta llevaba el pelo mojado, chorreando, varias gotas pasaban se su cabello a su escote y se perdían por el canalillo. Ron observó más abajo, llevaba un camisón un palmo por arriba de las rodillas y sus piernas se veían bronceadas con destellos dorados.

- Ron...- dijo Hermione viendo que éste estaba pensativo, pues ella no se daba cuenta de que la estaba observando sin ningún disimulo- Ron...

- ¿Eh?- dijo bobamente mirando de nuevo los ojos marrones de la chica.

- ¿Entras?- preguntó sonriéndole. Ron adoró su sonrisa.

- Cla...claro- contestó- es solo que...

- A veces vuelves a parecer el Ron despistado de siempre...- dijo tocándole la barbilla cariñosamente y pasando por su lado, de manera que el perfume a rosas inundó el cerebro del pelirrojo.

Ron entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró el pestillo y corrió a lavarse la cara con agua bien fría. Definitivamente no podía resistirse a los encantos de Hermione. Él la había amado desde que la vio en aquel baile con Krum, pero ella ya tenía una vida hecha...y él también. Había estado un año separado de ella, de su familia y amigos. Había conocido chicas en la Academia de Aurores. había estado con alguna de ellas, pero no había tenido nada serio con ellas...ni siquiera se las había llevado a la cama. Él no era de esos, él quería que su primera vez fuera especial con la persona correcta.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó cuando salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

- Viendo la tele- dijo ésta con una cachivache con botones en la mano. Ron se sentó al lado de ella y miró la caja que mostraba personas y colores a través de ella.

- ¿Dónde venden eso?¿lo compraste del callejón diagón?- preguntó interesado Ron. Hermione lo miró y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- ¿Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender nada.

- Es un televisor, un aparato eléctrico muggle- explicó ésta calmándose un poco- deberías de haber tomado estudios Muggles en Hogwarts en vez de Adivinación.

- ya basta Hermione...- replicó éste- ya soy adulto y puedo hacer lo que me plazca- Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Oh, cuidado...Ronnie ya no es un bebé- susurró burlándose con la mala suerte de que Ron la oyó.

- Tu te lo has buscado- dijo éste, y sin dar tiempo a que Hermione reaccionara se puso encima de ella a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Para!- gritaba ésta riéndose- ¡Ron!¡jajaja!¡basta!- el pelirrojo paró de golpe aun riéndose.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ron seguía encima de ésta y no parecía muy dispuesto a quitarse. Él observaba el rostro de Hermione, tenía unas cuantas pequitas en su nariz, que le daban un toque juguetón, un mechón de pelo se interpuso en su visión.

Ron apartó lentamente el mechón rebelde de la suave cara de Hermione. Sus miradas hacían contacto desde hacía unos minutos...

- Supongo que triunfabas mucho por Francia, ¿no?- dijo de repente Hermione, haciendo que Ron se pusiera rojo por esa pregunta.

- Yo no llegué a nada serio con ninguna...

- Ya pero...- a Hermione le daban tremendos celos que unas cuantas francesitas de poca monta hubieran podido desnudar el torso musculoso de ese pelirrojo, que hubieran podido explorar rincones desconocidos a simple vista...- no se necesita nada serio para pasar un buen rato...- la chica se refería a que si se había acostado con alguna de ellas.

- No soy de esos, Hermione- contestó el sonriendo por el soplido de alivio de la chica.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá (n/a: separados evidentemente xD) cada uno soñando con lo suyo aunque...Más o menos no hacemos la idea de lo que estaban soñando ¿no?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WeNaS MiS aMoReS! D

Empiezo un nuevo FF aquí en ya que he publicado otros en Fanutores! esta vez 'Post- Hogwarts!'

Parejas: Ron y ...

Hermione y...

¡Hermione y Ron!

¡Harry y Ginni!

¡¡Ya iréis viendo el día a día de éstas parejitas!

¡¡Quiero críticas para saber si les gustó el comienzó!

En Serio, quiero críticas, si no no me inspiro y me salen unos capítulos ¡¡¡patata! S

Muchos besos! oskiere: CrIs... :D


	2. Os presento a mi ex novia?

¡Capítulo two: Os presento a mi... ex novia?

- Ron...- Hermione pegaba golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación de Ron. El joven tenía que ir a solicitar empleo al ministerio y no podía retrasarse- Ron...¡si no te levantas a la de ya entro a destaparte por las malas!

Silencio. Hermione rodó los ojos y entró sin pensar al cuarto...¡tremendo error!

- ¡Oh, Ron, lo siento!- gritó y cerró la puerta apresuradamente. Se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo y se tapó su cara sonrosada con las manos. Lo había visto...¡desnudo, bueno vale, desnudo no pero solo con unos boxers cubriéndole sus partes pudorosas. Ahora aun sentía más rábia al pensar que alguna chica hubiera podido tener ese cuerpo para ella solita...'no pienses eso...él te dijo que no había hecho nada...' pensó abriendo los ojos y suspirando cansada. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche al pensar que tenía a su lado al chico que amaba...pero él nunca sentiría lo mismo...tenía que olvidarlo, verlo solo como un amigo y nada más.

* * *

- Lo siento mucho...- murmuró sonrojada cuando ambos se hayaban en la cocina para desayunar- yo...no me di cuenta y...

- ¡Tranquila!- dijo Ron sin mirarla, 'que vergüenza' pensó, aunque eso de que lo hubiera visto medio desnudo y que se pusiera nerviosa le había gustado...sonrió- ayer te piyé yo...estamos en paz.

- Si, eso creo- dijo ella riendo, él la imitó.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar. Ron corrió hacia la sala de estar lo cogió y contestó en la cocina:

- ¿Si?- preguntó. La voz de una chica se hizo presente en la otra parte del teléfono, aunque Hermione no conseguía saber que decía. Se puso a desayunar, pero disimuladamente pegaba la oreja lo más que podía.

- ¡Charlene!- gritó Ron con una sonrisa nerviosa, evidentemente, no se esperaba esa llamada.- dime...¿qué?...¿sí¡que sorpresa!...¡en el ministerio¡como yo!...claro, luego nos vemos...si, si, y tomamos algo...vale...¡adiós!- colgó. Hermione se moría de rábia...¿quién era la chica del móvil...o mejor...era alguna amiga suya? 'evidentemente sí' le respondió su conciencia... 'Ha, Ha...que graciosa...tu tan inoportuna como siempre' pensaba ella peleando con su conciencia, (n/a: veremos más peleillas de estas...-.-', bueno, continuad! xD).

La castaña carraspeó, como intentando que él le diera alguna explicación.

- Es Charlene...una amiga mía de fran...- pero ahora era el móvil de Hermione el que había comenzado a sonar. Era Ginni, pero iba a poner un poquito celoso a su amigo pelirrojo.

( Ahora la conversación la oiremos entera, Ron, por supuesto no oyó a Ginni y pensó que realmente Hermione hablaba con un chico)

- ¡Ben!- gritó Hermione ilusionada.

- ¿Herm¡soy yo, Ginni!- decía extrañada la pelirroja.

- ¡Si yo tambien me alegro de oírte!- decía la castaña sonriendo tontamente. Ron la miraba con cara de malas pulgas '¿quién es ese estúpido con el que habla?' pensaba disgustado mientras se servía una generosa ración de cereales.

- ¿Cómo que 'yo tambien me alegro de oírte'?- preguntaba la pelirroja confundida- ¿Hermione, estás bien?

- ¡Si, claro¡luego hablamos!- gritó la castaña haciéndose la loca- ¡nos vemos en el ministerio!

- Como digas- murmuró Ginni- ¡anda que...hoy estas de un raro!

- Si, si, yo tambien te quiero Ben- dijo la castaña, Ron se atragantó con los cereales y escupió leche sobre la mesa. Hermione, que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo se regodeaba por dentro.- ¡venga, chaito!

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó con descaro el pelirrojo. Siempre se había pasado todos sus años de Hogwarts callando, callando los comentarios hacerca de todos los chicos que se arrimaban a Hermione...pero ahora no¡no!. Hermione lo miró con asombro. Nunca pensó que Ron le preguntaría eso.

- Un compañero de trabajo- respondió lo más seria posible, como sin darle importancia- ya sabes...es como yo...un inefable.

- Pos no lo se- contestó él con una mirada divertida, ahora estaba más tranquilo, al menos ese engreído no era su novio. Se acercó a ella.- se supone que nadie sabe lo que hacen los inefables...- ella se retiró hacia atrás, hasta que al final tocó la pared con su espalda. Él se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ella, unos veinte centímetros. Ron puso cara de niño bueno- pero...¿harás una excepción y me lo dirás?- sonrió con esa sonrisa única que le encantaba a Hermione.

A la joven le flaquearon las piernas. '¡Diós está tremendooo!' pensaba sonriendo infantilmente.

- Muy listo, Weasley...- dijo inocentemente, luego con su dedo tocó juguetonamente la nariz de Ron y hacercándose a él bastante le murmuró- la respuesta es no.

Luego se fue con paso firme a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a trabajar.

Ron se pasó seductoramente su mano por su pelo y se lo revolvió. Como había cambiado esa muchachita mandona y protestona que había conocido en Hogwarts...ya así la amaba, pero ahora...la adoraba. Sonrió al pensar en ella y él también subió a cambiarse, pues hoy firmaría un contrato para trabajar como auror en el Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro que sabes donde queda la oficina de aurores, Ron?- preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo. Estaban en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio.

- Recuerda que yo estaba aquí cuando vinimos por la profecía en quinto...- respondió sarcásticamente.

- Ya, pero la oficina de aurores no...- pero un grito la interrumpió.

- ¡Ron!- gritó una chica, Hermione se giró y allí estaba...

- ¡Charlene!- contestó sonriendo el pelirrojo.

La joven tendría unos diecinueve años. Los mismos que ella. Tenía el pelo rubio, cortado de manera seductora y con un flequillo de lado cayendo por su frente, sus ojos, eran verde esmeralda (como los de Harry xD) y tenía unos labios gruesos y rojos, por no descontar el tipazo que lucía. A Hermione le entró un cosquilleo en el estómago, el animal que llevaba dentro rugía con furia.

La rubia se acercó hacía ellos con paso decidido y al llegar le dio un abrazo muy caluroso a Ron., quien le contestó con menos decisión.

- ¡No sabía que te habían asignado aquí a ti tambien!- dijo emocionada- ¡cuando esta mañana me lo dijiste me quedé muy sorprendida!

- Ya ves...- respondió él sonriendo de forma amistosa- supongo que trabajaremos en distintos sectores, pero nos podremos ver muy seguido...

- Si- dijo ella decidida pensando que la idea de verlo era sumamente emocionante. Ese chico la volvía loca, desde que lo había conocido en la Academia de Aurores. De pronto reparó en Hermione- ¡Oh, pero que descortés soy- dijo mirando a la chica con simpatía- Me llamo Charlene, aunque mis amigos me suelen llamar Charlie¿cómo te llamas, eres compañera de Ron?

- Ella- dijo respondiendo Ron por Hermione- es mi amiga Hermione- de pronto el semblante simpático de Charlene desapareció, dando paso a uno evaluador y antipático- te hablé de ella en francia.

- ¡Oh!- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido- así que la famosa Hermione de la que Ron no paraba de hablar eres...tú- lo dijo mirándola evaluadoramente, sinceramente pensaba que no sería tan poca cosa- Ron no paraba de hablar de ti...- lo dijo como si eso la disgustara. Hermione y Ron se ruborizaron.

- Eh...será mejor que nos vayamos ya. No quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo- dijo Ron intentando cambiar de conversación.

- Si, tienes razón, Ronnie- opinó Charlene. Hermione penso '¿Ronnie?' y la vena de su sien comenzó a aumentar de tamaño.- bueno, linda- le dijo despectivamente a Hermione- nos vemos.- y se fue andando pensando que Ron la seguía.

Pero el pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

- Deseame suerte...- murmuró sonriendo su amigo. Luego comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

- Toda la del mundo, Ron- murmuró Hermione contemplándolo alejarse- toda la del mundo...

* * *

Ginni trabajaba como inefable también, había salido de Hogwarts hacía un año y gracias a sus buenísimas notas había sido admitida de inmediato por el comité de inefables de Gran Bretaña, destinada a trabajar en Londres, como su amiga.

Hermione entró con mala cara, Ginni lo notó y se acercó a ella lo más rápido posible.

- Herm...- dijo seria- ¿lo de esta mañana...?

- Olvídalo, Ginni- dijo secamente ésta- ya te lo explicaré más tarde...a propósito, llama a Harry, quiero que vengáis a tomar algo esta tarde...

- ¿Por qué lo tengo que llamar yo?- preguntó con el rostro colorado la pelirroja. Hermione la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Vamos, Ginni...¡deseas hacerlo!- repuso Hermione con obviedad- ¿qué no te seguía gustando Harry?

- No es eso...si, me gusta, y mucho pero...él tiene otros asuntos, sale mucho con otras chicas y yo...esto ya no es Hogwarts Hermione. Mira, cuando derrotamos a Voldemort él sabía que yo le seguía amando...pero no volvimos, él no me lo pidió y yo tampoco me acerqué a él. Pienso que es mejor dejarlo así.

Hermione le dio un abrazo a su amiga y le susurró:

- Ya verás como no es esí, tonta. Mira, llámalo y veniros a mi casa esta tarde para despejaros de la rutina. Tomaremos algo y charlaremos un rato¿vale?- la pelirroja la miró y asintió sonriendo... 'La esperanza nunca se pierde...'

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Hermione?- preguntó Ginni cayendo en la cuenta de que Hermione parecía calculadora y pensativa- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no...- respondió la castaña de forma cortante- bueno, ya lo verás esta tarde...espero.

- Pero...¡Hermi!- tarde. La castaña ya había salido por la puerta.

Ginni se quedó pensativa, no sabía que artimañas se estaba trayendo últimamente Hermione. La castaña había cambiado desde la llegada de su hermano de Francia, ahora ya no estaban tan juntas como antes...Solo deseaba saber como acabarían todos esos líos que los rondaban cada dos por tres. (n/a:y para eso aún falta muuuucha historia! D)

* * *

Los tres amigos se aparecieron en el piso de Hermione.

Harry se tiró cansado al sofá y Ginni se fue con Hermione a la cocina para ayudarla a sacar cosas para comer.

- Harry me ha dicho que a Ron lo han asignado con él- dijo Ginni. Harry, evidentemente, también era auror- También han cogido a una chica...- añadió pensativa- una rubia...no me acuerdo de su nombre.

Hermione sospechó que aquella era Charlene. ¡Genial! pensó con disgusto, ahora no solo quedaría de vez en cuando esa tipa con Ron sino que se verían a todas horas...¡Sencillamente genial!

- Hermione...- la llamó su amiga zarandeándola de los hombros- últimamente estás de un raro...

- No, no- contestó esta saliendo de su trance- estaba pensando en...nada- dijo al fin. Ginni la miró extrañamente, ya le preocupaba todo aquello- mejor vayamos con Harry.

- Sí...- murmuró Ginni saliendo de la cocina detrás de la castaña- ...será lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto tanto?- preguntó Harry incorporándose en el sofá- estoy hambriento...

- Esto no es un hotel, señorito- dijo Ginni de broma- usted también podría poner algo de su parte...

- ya he hecho hoy suficiente vigilando a esa auror nueva que correteaba por detrás de Ron...- dijo malhumorado. El pobre moreno, que era el jefe de aurores, había tenido que separar varias veces a Charlene de Ron porque ésta no paraba de incordiarlo a todas horas.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Y¿cómo se llama esa chica?- preguntó Hermione con interés. Ginni lo miró curiosa también.

- Charlene, creo- dijo Harry mirando a la castaña con extrañeza- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- añadió.

- ¿Yo?- dijo haciéndose la despistada- ¡no, por nada¡simple curiosidad!

- Ya- murmuró Harry sin que se le oyera con una sonrisa. Eso no se lo creía ni ella misma.

La puerta de la calle se abrió dando paso a Ron, que venía con cara cansada. Pero no venía solo, venía con alguien más...

- ¡Oh, no!- murmuró Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos. Ginni observaba a la rubia con interés. Harry reaccionó y dijo:

- ¡Ron¡Charlene!

- Veo que no habéis contando mucho conmigo para venir a tomar algo...- dijo Ron bromeando.

- Yo pensaba que como hoy salías tarde de la oficina, pues...- empezó a decir Hermione, que pensaba que realmente Ron estaba enfadado pero al ver la cara risueña del pelirrojo rió también con ganas- pasar a tomar algo...

- Voy a cambiarme- dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose en una esquina. Charlene observó esto y no pudo contenerse.

- ¿Vivís juntos?- le preguntó la rubia mirándo a la castaña con ojos desorbitados.

- Sí, solo hasta que él encuentre apartamento- aclaró Hermione retándola con la mirada- pero se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera- dijo enfatizando las palabras 'el tiempo que quiera'.

Ginni vió algo extraño en el comportamiento de las jóvenes. Harry también debió notarlo porque preguntó:

- ¿Os conocéis?

- Sí- dijo Charlene- esta mañana nos vimos en los pasillos del ministerio.

Ron bajaba las escaleras cambiado de forma para estar por casa.

- ¿De que hablabais?- preguntó sentándose al lado de Harry. Hermione lo miró.

- De nada en especial...- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Estáis saliendo?- preguntó sin rodeos la rubia a Ron y Hermione. Ambos se ruborizaron de sobremanera y gritaron a la vez:

- ¡No!

- ¡Ah, vale!- dijo Charlene aunque el tono de su voz, según pudo notar Hermione (y Ron también, todo hay que decirlo) sonaba más tranquilo y amistoso, pero su mirada hacia Hermione seguía siendo fría.

- ¿De que os conocéis?- preguntó Ginni rápidamente- ¿De la Academia?

- Sí- dijo Ron- fuimos amigos desde el primer día...

- Oh, Ron- lo reprendió Charlene- todo hay que decirlo...- todos miraron curiosos- estuvimos saliendo durante un tiempo...

- Pero lo dejamos en seguida...- añadió rápidamente Ron sin mirar la cara de Hermione. Esa frase no le gustó mucho a Charlene, era como si él hubiera empezado a salir con ella por otra...¿o para olvidarse de otra, y ahora negaba cualquier cosa buena de aquel noviazgo, como si quisiera borrar de su mente todo lo pasado en Francia, como si la quisiera borrar a...ella.

Era verdad, no había llegado a más que a unos cuantos besos pero...Aquello era nada más y nada menos que obsesión. No era amor, oh no, era un capricho y aquel capricho lo volvería a conseguir, costara lo que costara...

- Ehh...- dijo Ginni para romper la tensión del momento- perdona no me he presentado, soy Ginni la hermana menor de Ron.

- Ya lo imaginé- dijo simpáticamente Charlene- pelirroja como Ron y con graciosas pecas por la nariz...¡y los mismos ojos!- añadió riéndose como una tonta. Ginni miró a Ron disimuladamente, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros y se interesó en sus pies.- Me han contado que eres la única Weasley de la familia...

- Sí- dijo la pelirroja- en varias generaciones todo habían sido chicos...soy la primera desde hace años.

- Tú y Harry haríais buena pareja- soltó la rubia de repente. Hermione se atragantó y tosió exageradamente, mezcla de tos y de risa. Ron miró a su amigo y se tapó la boca riéndose disimuladamente, Harry miró coloradísimo a Ginni por el rabillo del ojo, la pelirroja se había levantado y con un bajo 'voy al baño' se había escabullido de la situación. Harry lamentó no haberse inventado él también una escusa para huir de allí.

- Tengo que marcharme- dijo el moreno media hora más tarde de conversación- mañana tengo que levantarme pronto, tengo unos asuntos que atender antes de ir al Ministerio...

- Sí, yo tengo que ir a ver a mi madre- anunció Ginni- quiere que me acerque a cenar con ella porque papá trabaja toda la noche y se queda sola.

- Charlene- dijo Ginni- ¿vienes?- añadió con descaro. Esa rubia no le había caído muy bien pues, ya sabía de que pie cojeaba.

- Ehh...- dudó mirando a Ron, pero este estaba embobado mirando como Hermione se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina a llevar los platos sucios- si...será mejor que yo también me vaya.

* * *

La rubia caminaba por las calles de Londres. Vale, Ron estaba enamorado de esa Hermione, eso lo tenía claro, pero...¿y si ella también lo estaba de él? Eso no podía permitirlo, no, no y ¡no! Ron era suyo, lo fue en la Academia y lo sería ahora. Tendría que separarlo poco a poco...Y ya tenía el plan. Sonrió con suficiencia y se perdió bajo la lluvia por un callejón.

* * *

- Harry- dijo Ginni mientras éste la acompañaba a su casa en coche. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto. El moreno giró a verla.- esa Charlene no me da buena espina...

- No digas eso...- contestó él- es nueva y tiene que integrarse, lo mejor es que le demos una oportunidad...

- No me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes- dijo serenamente la pelirroja- temo que algo malo le haga a Ron y...a Hermione, sobretodo a ella.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó confuso el moreno- Ginni- dijo al ver que esta estaba pensativa- ¿Te encuentras bien...?

- Sí, sí- contestó distraída mirando por la ventanilla- estoy muy bien...- pero ella tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja. Estaría alerta.

* * *

- Así que tu novia...-empezó Hermione mirando con el ceño fruncido a el pelirrojo. Este leía para disimular el titular de 'El Profeta'.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó él distraídamente, aunque había oído a la perfección a la castaña- ¿mi novia?

- Sí, Charlene- contestó imapacientemente ella- no sabía que te habías dedicado durante tu ausencia a conquistar chicas francesas...

- No fue así- dijo él dejando el periódico a un lado y mirándola a los ojos. Ella sintió morir cuando contempló aquellos ojos celestes como el cielo- ella me lo pidió y yo...- pero no continuó, bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú?- repitió Hermione incitándole a que contestara a su pregunta.

- Yo le respondí que sí- dijo ahora colorado- Hermione, tú no entiendes...- dijo viendo el rostro impasible de la chica. Ella ablandó sus facciones y lo miró con gesto preocupado- yo acepté porque...porque...quería olvidar.

- ¿Olvidar?- preguntó ella confusa, él se levantó del sofá. Por hoy ya había dicho suficiente.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la joven y subió a su dormitorio. Hermione se quedó estática, ya no sabía que pensar...en unos días su vida estaba dando un giro completamente inesperado y...sentimientos afloraban de nuevo de manera brutal.

- Traté de olvidarte- murmuró Ron para si mismo encima de su cama. Su rostro era iluminado por la suave luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana.- Traté de olvidarte...pero nunca amé tanto a alguien como te amo a ti, Hermione...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gente :D que, tenias ganas del nuevo capi, eh? xD! pos todo para vosotras/os!

Millones de gracias por las críticas que he recibido, de verdad, nunca había visto tantas en algún fic mío y eso me alegra muchoOoO:)

Contestación a los reviews: xD!

**harrymaniatica: **La verdad es que Hermione se queda un poco sorprendida del cambio tan brutal de Ron en tan solo un año. Además, no olvides que ellos ya se querían en secreto antes, por eso está un poco bobalicona!

Harry NO está con Ginny, pero más adelante surgirán las cosas, aunque que quede claro que la pareja principal es Hr/R, ok? xD!

Lavender no aparecerá aquí, pero estoy en elaboración de otro fic en el que SI saldrá!

Mil gracias por tu crítica! Espero muchas más! Besos:D

**giuly: **Si quieres saber lo que pasa sigue esta história! xD! yo no puedo desvelar...pero es así más emocionante, no? Gracias por tu apoyo:P Espero más reviews tuyos!

**zaimadden: **Jajaja! Mi objetivo es que sea un gran fic! yo creo que es el sueño de todo autor... Gracias por tu colaboración! Mil besos! Sigue escribiéndo!

**Witchmaju: **:D Me alegro mazo que el comienzo te guste tanto! xD! Es que Ron y Hermione prometen mazo! Yo creo que si JK no los deja juntos en el 7º niños de todo el mundo se tirarían por las ventanas...incluída yo! en cuanto a Harry y Ginny ya seguríto quedan juntos, no:)

Millones de besos y de gracias para ti! Espero tus opiniones!

**cervatilla: **Ayyy! Te conozco de hace poquísimo y ya me pareces una peke muy simpática en seriu! xD! Me alegro que te gusten mis fics pero nunca igualarán a los tuyos, kari! jajaja xD!Me alegra mazo k hablems x msn! va? un besoo! Kiero ver crítikas tuyas:P

**Merodeadora-Chii: **Miles de gracias, de verdad. Pues lo que intento es quitar esa vergüenza que ambos tenían en Hogwarts y pasar un poco más a la 'acción', no se si me entiendes...xD!

Que se tiren más los trastos:O! jajaja! Sigue dejando tus crítikas! Thanks...:P

**Sirenita:** Gabi! Ay! Por fin empezaste a leer mi historia! k ilu! La verdad es que si que separé las diferentes escenas pero no me salieron al pasar el documento: Jaja! Espero que hayan salido en este 2º capi. Me alegro de que la idea haya gustado mucho en general:D Cuídate mazo kari, oki? Besos! Sigue escribiendo críticas!

**Espero que sigáis mandando críticas, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que de verdad me gustaría es complacer a mis lectores:D Pero bueno...las críticas siempre levantan mazo la moral! Tanto las buenas como las malas:P Besos y hasta el próximo capi!**

**Miles de abrazos! Cris..!**


	3. Me duele si sale de tus labios

¡Capítulo tres: Me duele si sale de tus labios...

- Sabía que mi hermano era subnormal- dijo Ginni a través del teléfono- ¡pero no sabía que lo fuera tanto como para haber salido con esa tipa!

- Reconoce que es...perfecta- murmuró Hermione con voz apagada- ya sabes como siempre ha sido Ron. El físico ante todo lo demás.

- Te puedo asegurar que Ronald ha cambiado...- Hermione suspiró.

- Mira, no se, lo único que se es que lo he estado pensando y...- no sabía como decirselo a su amiga.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja ansiosa.

- Voy a aceptar la cita con Ben- dijo decidida. Oyó como Ginni suspiraba cansinamente.

- Mira Herm, yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que está bien o lo que está mal...- dijo la pelirroja con voz queda- lo único que te voy a decir es que no es justo que te muestres interesada en Ben solo por darle celos al cabezota de mi hermano...sabes que Ben está enamorado de ti.

- No voy a jugar con él- aclaró la castaña precipitadamente- solo voy a aceptar la cena que me propuso el martes...lo demás surgirá.

- Eso...- dijo Ginni irónicamente- escóndete en tu caparazón duro como la piedra...parece que aun estéis en Hogwarts. Siempre como el perro y el gato...

- ¡Él es el que se comporta como si yo no pudiera hablar con otros!- chilló Hermione- ¡primero con Krum!¡ahora con Ben!¡él hizo su vida! y yo lo estuve esperando como una tonta, como una monja de clausura...total, ¿para qué? rehizo su vida con esa Charlene...

- Se que mi hermano se arrepiente de lo que sucedió en francia...- añadió Ginni.

- ¡Basta!- susurró Hermione- oigo a Ron en la cocina, será mejor que me llame a Ben lo antes posible para avisarle de que pase a por mi.

- Pero, Hermione...

- Mañana te llamo, ¿ok?- continuó como si nadie hubiera dicho nada- ¡Chao!

Ginni colgó el teléfono que ya comunicaba y decidió que necesitaba a alguien para que ayudara con todo ese lío. Una bombilla se encendió interiormente en su cabeza. ¡Claro!¡Harry!

Hermione salió de su habitación. Había acabado de confirmarle a Ben que pasara aquella noche a por ella para salir a cenar.

Al entrar en el comedor, vió como Ron estaba vestido y se disponía a salir a la calle, no sin antes coger sus llaves.

- Ron- dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¿a dónde vas?

- ¡Ah!- dijo él poniendose rojo. No quería que Hermione supiera que había quedado con Charlene, le daba miedo decirselo. Era como si el pelirrojo quisiera olvidarse de que una tipa llamada Charlene se había vuelto a meter en su vida.- He quedado con Charlie para salir a dar una vuelta...quiere conocer mejor Londres.

- Ya- dijo ella disimulando su expresión furiosa- así que como 'quería conocer Londres' tienes que acompañarla...¿sabe lo que son los autobuses turísticos?- preguntó con sarcasmo. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Hace meses que no nos vemos!- dijo el pelirrojo con enojo. Le molestaba que la castaña lo controlara así- ¡necesita mi ayuda para integrarse aquí!

- ¡Yo he estado esperando un año entero para verte!- gritó ahora Hermione con una lágrima furtiva que Ron vió- pero veo que tu no tenía muchas ganas de verme...supongo que allí te alegrabas de lo lindo al no tenerme para echarte la bronca sobre todo.

- ¿Pero que dices?- preguntó Ronald furioso por las palabras de Hermione- ¡no sabes cuanto te extrañé!- se acercó a ella un poco y la abrazó con fuerza- lo siento...no sabía que querías que pasaramos más tiempo juntos...a decir verdad yo también quiero.

Ron sonrió automáticamente al ver aquellos labios tan cerca de los suyos.

Hermione levantó la vista y sonrió a aquellos ojos azulados cuyo dueño era aquel atractivo muchacho.

- Bueno- dijo él separándose un poco- vengo para cenar y luego si eso nos vamos a dar una vuelta...

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Ups!

- Eh...no, no puede ser- dijo ella en voz casi innaudible- he quedado con Ben, mi amigo del trabajo para salir a cenar por ahí...lo siento.- El mostruo interno de Ron despertó en un ataque de celos, mejor controlados que cuando tenía tan solo dieciséis años.

- Ah...- atinó a decir él- bueno, no pasa nada, otra vez será- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como dandole a entender que no le importaba. O eso pensó ella.- Bueno me voy, si no haré tarde...- se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero la mano de Hermione lo detuvo. La miró a los ojos y no vió nada más...ella le estaba abrazando.

- Te quiero mucho, Ron...- le susurró ella en su oído. Él tembló por aquel cosquilleo- prometeme que siempre seremos amigos.- un puñal imaginario se clavó en el corazón del muchacho. Amigos. Esa era la palabra. Siempre lo sería. Amigos a secas.

Los ojos castaños de ella le miraban con súplica. Era tan preciosa...

- Claro que si, Herm- dijo besándola con ternura en la frente. Ella se ruborizó un poco. Salió del apartamento.

Hermione se quedó mirando como imnotizada la puerta por la que acababa de salir el pelirrojo. Su pelirrojo. Aquel pelirrojo que comía ranas de chocolate en el tren en dirección a Hogwarts, aquel chico de ojos azules que se enfadaba cada vez que alguien la insultaba o se interesaba en ella...Ron. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes de que Ron era maravilloso y que cualquier día alguna mujer se daría cuenta de aquello?¿ o pensaba que iba tenerlo siempre? Sí.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Amigos- murmuró Ron cuando hubo cerrado la puerta del apartamento- eso seremos Hermione...- y con las manos en los bolsillos salió a una fría tarde, típica en Londres.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Ha sido magnífico!- gritó Charlene cuando llegaron a una cafetería después de haber visitado medio Londres- ¡no sabía que habían tantos locales nocturnos donde poder disfrutar!

- Sí...- dijo Ron- pero yo no he ido a ninguno por ahora...

- ¿No?- preguntó con sorpresa ella- no te preocupes...yo te llevaré.

Ron sintió la mirada penetrante de la chica posada en él, pero no sintió nada. Hacía tiempo que por ella no sentía nada de nada. Antes, en la Academia, sentía atracción por aquella muchacha de ojos verdes...Pero para que engañarse, amó a Hermione cada segundo del día. Y la seguiría amando, eso él lo sabía.

- Ron- dijo ella.El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta que ella se había sentado al lado suyo, muy cerca...Él la miró.- Ron, te he echado tanto de menos estos meses...siento que fue un error habernos separado...- él no contestó, sabía a lo que se refería- me gustas mucho, muchísimo Ron...y me gustaría volver a intentar algo contigo...antes de que te enamores de otra.- Ron tragó fuertemente. Eso era imposible, él llevaba nueve años enamorado de una joven castaña de ojos color miel...

- Charlie...- atinó a decir después de una larga pausa- no creo que sea lo mejor...por el momento. No se si aún siento algo por ti- pero eso era mentira. Si lo sabía, no la amaba ni le gustaba. Solo le atraía, había que reconocer que la chica era muy, muy atractiva...

- Si- dijo ella, no quería estropear nada de su plan, quería ir al paso que él quisiera. Si demostraba prisa él, a lo mejor, terminaba por mandarla al carajo para siempre.- No tengas prisa, Ronnie...esperaré.- Ron volteó a verla, ella le miraba con deseo, con ansias...pero no podía hacerse esto, él amaba a Hermione.

- Será mejor que volvamos a casa...- dijo él rompiendo el momento- empieza a hacer mucho frío...

- Eso tiene arreglo- dijo ella al salir de la cafetería, y acto seguido se abrazó a él por un costado. Él optó por no agarrarla, pero pensó que sería demasiado frío con ella, así que también la agarró por los hombros y caminaron rumbo al hotel donde residía Charlene.

Al llegar a casa de Hermione cerró la puerta con el hechizo de seguridad y se dirigió hacia su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso. Miró la habitación que había al lado de la suya y suspiró con cansancio, pero sus ojos brillaron y sus pies automáticamente entraron en la habitación de la castaña. Estaba impecable, ordenada y olía a ella...Esbozó una sonrisa.

Encima de la mesita de noche habían varias fotos: una de sus padres, otra que fue tomada en primer año del colegio en la que salían Harry, Hermione y él, en la tercera foto aparecía Ginni abrazada a Harry, que por esa época habían estado saliendo y unos tímidos Ron y Hermione abrazados por la cintura saludaban a la cámara ruborizados. Pero había una foto más reciente, salía él solo con la túnica de graduación de la Academia de Aurores, Hermione la tenía colocada la primera de todas. Tomó la foto y pudo comprobar que en el marco habían muchas huellas de dedos, era como si esa foto hubiera sido cogida miles de veces...

Oyó un ruído de motor y se asomó a la ventana del salón que daba directamente a la calle. La primera que bajó de un coche negro aparcado en la orilla de la acera fue Hermione, la que llevaba un vestido negro precioso y su pelo liso.

Un hombre rubio bajó del coche, ese debería ser Ben, pensó el pelirrojo y apretó su puño inconscientemente. Vió como Hermione decía algo, pero no la podía oír...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Me lo he pasado estupendamente, Ben- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡no sabía que te fuera tanto la marcha!

El chico rió un poco.

- Cuando estoy contigo me siento completamente distinto, Hermione- soltó de repente Ben.

- Ben...- susurró la chica bajando la mirada.

- Hace tiempo que quise decírtelo- continuó él- eres una chica muy especial para mí...te quiero.

- No, Ben...- murmuró la castaña, pero Ben no la oyó.

El rubio se acercaba poco a poco a la chica, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Temblaba, no quería que la besara. Ella estaba enamorada de otro, y ese era cierto pelirrojo que miraba por la ventana la situación.

Ben le levantó la barbilla y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó con delicadeza cogiéndola por la cintura.

A Ron se le paró por unos segundos el pulso. No podía ser...No podía estar enamorada de Ben...no quería que estuviera enamorada de Ben.

Soltó con brutalidad la cortina y corrió hacia su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. No podía ser...

Hermione se separó a los tres segundos de Ben.

- No...- dijo- yo...tengo que pensarlo.

Y sin más corrió hacia el portal y entró como un rayo dentro.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y vió todas las luces apagadas, miró el reloj de la pared. Eran las doce, pensó que era muy raro que Ron no estuviera despierto. Sintió una agonía inmediata '¿y si Ron había decidido pasar la noche en la habitación de hotel de Charlene?'. Como si se acabara el mundo en ese mismo instante subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el segundo piso y llamó despacio a la puerta, en la habitación de Ron. Nadie contestó. Ella se asustó aun más. Lamó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Nada de nada. Con el rostro blanco, abrió despacio la puerta y asomó su cabeza a través del hueco. Suspiró aliviada, él estaba dormido como un bebé. Sonrió tiernamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Ron abrió los ojos despues que Hermione hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación. Se destapó y se sentó en la cama. A través de la ventana podía ver la luna y las estrellas.

Colocó sus manos en su rostro y bufó. Todo había cambiado tanto. Se acordaba de lo celoso que se ponía cuando pasó lo de Krum en cuarto año en Hogwarts y cuando McLaggen la invitó en sexto curso a la fiesta que ofrecía su profesor de pociones, recordó los dolorosos puñales que se clavaron en su corazón cuando su hermana, dolida, le soltó que Hermione se había besado con Viktor, entonces comenzó a salir con Lavender, llegó a su memoria la bandada de pájaros encantados que le envió Hermione en su arranque de fúria y por una vez pensó que habían estado jugando todos esos años. Ambos se ruborizaban cuando se abrazaban y se molestaban constantemente por tonterías. Eran diferentes pero tan iguales. La podría amar por siempre, sintió que si la besara nunca se cansaría de esos labios que lo tenían encantado. Y pensar que todo fue por coincidir en el compartimento de un tren...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ron no hubiera visto su beso con Ben, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar él...esperaba que bien, pero por dentro no dejaba de penar que seguía siendo el mismo Ron celoso del colegio, el mismo Ron que se ponía rojo de furia cuando nombraba a algún chico, ¡Hasta con neville!.

No sabía lo que sentía Ron por ella, pero Hermione tenía claro lo que sentía por dentro. Lo quería, quería tener para ella sola esos ojos azules y comtemplarlos sin pestañear, deseaba alborotar su pelo rojo como el fuego...claro que lo quería. Miró el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana y Ron aun no bajaba a desayunar...

Pegó un bocado a su tostada a rebosar de mantequilla mientras la puerta de la cocina se abría dando paso a un Ron en pijama y más cabizbajo que nunca. Se debía, logicamente, a no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

- Buenos días- dijo Hermione observando la cara de su amigo.

- Lo serán para ti- replicó Ron en un murmullo apenas audible. por desgracia la castaña lo oyó, sus cejas se curvaron.

- ¿A que se debe esa mala leche?- preguntó preocupada Hermione mientras Ron se servía un poco de café con leche.

- No creo que te importe- repuso el pelirrojo con una mirada desafiante. Hermione parpadeó.

- Lo siento por preocuparme por ti, Ronald- siempre lo llamaba así cuando se molestaba. Se levantó de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta añadió- ¡no hace falta que pagues tus problemas conmigo!

- ¡Lo hago porque tu estás incluída en esos problemas!- gritó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Hermione peligrosamente. La castaña retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared.

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando?- preguntó impresionada por tales palabras- ¡últimamente no hay quien te reconozca!

- ¡Tú eres la que has cambiado!- replicó furioso- ¡tu eres la que te pasarías por la entrepierna al primero que pasara y...!

¡PLAF!

La bofetada que le dio Hermione al pelirrojo resonó secamente por toda la cocina. Sus ojos color miel se llenaron de lágrimas amenazantes por brotar y sus labios rojos se crisparon.

Ron, con la cabeza aún ladeada por el impacto, pensó en lo que acababa de decir. Se lo tenía merecido, pero no había podido controlar su boca. Sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión apenada y arrepentida...

Intentó hablar pero Hermione salió como un resorte de allí. La cogió del brazo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo.

- ¡Suéltame!- pidió Hermione llorando- ¡eres un estúpido, Weasley!

- Te ví anoche- confesó Ron- te ví besándote con él en la calle...

Hermione lo miró y un temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Si que la había visto...¡y tanto que la había visto!

- ¿Y que?- preguntó altiva- ¿no puedo besarme con quien yo quiera?

Ron tragó saliva, aún sostenía a Hermione del brazo.

- Solo digo que...

- ¡No me importa tu opinión!- gritó ella dispuesta a soltar todo lo que tenía guardado- ¡siempre igual!¡estoy harta! en Hogwarts hacías lo mismo...¡Harry nunca me pidió explicaciones!¡él no se entrometía en mi vida ni me hacía sufrir! siempre eras tú...¡yo nunca te pedí explicaciones sobre Lavender, nunca! nos comunicaste que te ibas a Francia tres días antes del vuelo, nos dejaste sin una explicación. ¡Tú también has intentado reacer tu vida con Charlene! no te acordarías ni siquiera que tenías unos amigos aquí, que me tenías a mi...¡ni siquiera me llamastes en Navidad! ¿y ahora pretendes que yo me quede en casa sentada viendo como mi mejor amigo me vuelve a dejar sola?¿pretendes que sea una monja de clausura?

No había parado de llorar. Ron la miraba sin respirar.

- No se a que estás jugando...¡pero te juro que como me vuelvas a insinuar que soy una perra no respondo!- gritó fuera de sí. Cogió sus llaves y se dispuso a salir de casa soltándose ferozmente de Ron.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se giró hacia Ron, que la miraba con los ojos vidriosos y le susurró:

- A veces pienso que lo mejor es que no nos hubieramos conocido...- y con una última mirada de odio cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yes! Lo se! Muy corto! Pretendía actualizar el martes, pero me castigaron y no pude ponerme hasta hoy :( lo sientoo!snif!

Millonazos de gracias por las críticas, son fantásticas y espero muchísimas más porque me levantan la moral muchísimo.

Como el capi es bastante corto subiré el próximo el lunes como muy tarde...eso si recibo críticas claro:P

**Pasaros Por mi recién empezado fic ' CuanDo Se aMa' ! va a estar tan o más interesante que este! a que esperáis? dejad críticas para saber si os gusto el principio! ya tengo el 2 capi medio acabado y os aseguro que os va a encantar:D**

_Cris responde a los reviews:_

**Sirenita: **Creeme que cada día odio más a cualquier chica que se le acerque a mi Ronnie bonito ! Cho y Lavender a la hoguera por lloronas! y Charlene al horno por ha decidido omitir las palabras de la autora). A mi ponen ansiosa los fics en los que admiten sus sentimientos o se besan en el capítulo 13 o 20! que no se dan cuenta que la gente se salta esos capítulos para leer lo interesante?JaJa! Sí, es lo que hago yop!xD!

Sigue leyendo que en el próximo capi...habrá tomate!xD! no penséis mal, eh?¬¬

**Merodeadora-Chii: **Ay si! me piyaste! me encanta poner a francesas como novias de Ron...se me hacen tan calentonas y son tan opuestas a Hermione...JaJa!Mientras no se parezcan a la pantoja de puerto rico...U.u! Me temo que Hermione se ha quedado con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua porque Ron ya sabes que es muy tímido...(veríamos como sería en la cama!O.o, tranquilízate Cris, toma aire y conformate con contemplar tu foto imprimida del google de Rupert Grint:S!)

Sigue enviando tus críticas! Miles de gracias:D

**zaimadden:** ¿De verdad crees que es un buen fic? Eso espero que sea, no:D Todos soñamos con que nuestros fics sean lo más buenos posible! La menda la primera! JaJa! xD!

Sigue dejando tus críticas!

**Witchmaju: **Sí! jajaja! Harry es duro de pelar...se morirá y aun Ginny seguirá esperando su 'te quiero' ¬¬...es así nuestro Potter :D! Pero caaalmaaaa! El H/G ya llegará.

Sigue dejando tus críticas!Espero que te haga gustado este mini chapter...U.u! Bye:)

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Bienvenidaaa! Gracias por reincorporarte al fic, xD! Ueee! Oiii! Gracias por agregarlo a favorits! Aunque yo te tengo en mis mejores autores :D! 

Charlene y Hermione son dos mujeres luchando por un mismo destinooo...Eh! y yo tmb! Ojalá tuviera a Ronnie pa mi! Quien ganará? Evidentemente yo nop...U.u!

Gracias por dejar una crítica en mi otro y recién empezado fic! Millones de besos! muak!

**harrymaniatica: **Como dije antes...Charlene al hoguerón! JaJa! Porque no le clavamos una estaca en el corazón? Uajajaja! ¬¬...no...ves pensando tu venganza y ya las exponemos cuando llegue el momento! Sigue dejando tu crítica! Chaos!


	4. Noche en vela

Capítulo 4: Noche en vela

Cualquiera diría que en aquel momento no había nadie en la Madriguera. Pero no era cierto. una joven pelirroja leía tranquilamente sobre su cama unos documentos que le enviaron hacía tres días. En verdad su trabajo le apasionaba y disfrutaba indagando.

Habló con Harry sobre Ron y Hermione. El moreno estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo, pues contaba que desde que volvió de Francia aparecía todas las mañanas en la oficina de aurores con unas ojeras fuera de lo normal y varias veces le había pillado dormitando con la cabeza apollada en el escritorio de su despacho.

Ginni coincidía con su amigo en cuanto a esto, pues Hermione también se notaba más cansada y estresada de lo normal. Y había que poner un remedio.

Levantó la cabeza del papel y observó a través de la ventana como una figura corría hacía la puerta de su casa. Se levantó para ver con más claridad a aquel individuo y sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de Hermione. ¡Y lloraba!.

La pelirroja salió como una rayo de su habitación y bajo corriendo a más no poder las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Oyó como la castaña golpeaba fuera esperando que le abrieran.

Ginni abrió la puerta los más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Herm!- dijo dejándole sitio para pasar, pero Hermione solo la miró unos segundos y se abrazó a su amiga con fuerza- cielo...- decía Ginni cariñosamente consolándola- ¿qué te pasa?

Hermione se separó despacio de Ginni y entró dentro de la casa.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en el sofá. La castaña aun lloraba con fuerza.

La joven pelirroja le acariciaba el pelo intentando tranquilizarla, pero las palabras de la castaña no se entendían claramente a causa del llanto.

- Él...m...me...dijo- explicaba. Ginni lo comrendió todo. ¿Qué estupidez había hecho su hermano aquella vez?

- ¿Ha sido Ron?- preguntaba la pelirroja- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Hermione se tranquilizó y empezó a contarle todo. Desde que el pelirrojo entró en la cocina aquella mañana hasta que la insultó gritándole como un poseso y ella huyó despavorida de allí.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo furiosa Ginni- ¡esto ya es el colmo de los colmos!¿quién se cree el invécil este?

- Me dijo que me vió besándome con Ben y...

- ¡Eso no es motivo para que te diga esas cosas horribles, Herm!- le dijo más tranquila a su amiga- ¡siempre sacando su parte quinceañera!¡tiene diecinueve años por Dios!

- Yo le dije que porque se molestó tanto...que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera y...¡él también hizo su vida allá en Francia!¡no tiene porque reprocharme nada!

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Ginni dándole la razón a la joven- mira, lo mejor es que subas a mi habitación, te tumbes y descanses un poco...ya verás como todo pasa.

- Escucha, Ginni- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas con una pañuelito de papel- ¿te importaría que me quede a dormir esta noche aquí? no quiero verlo por ahora...

- Claro que no me importa, cielo...- respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole cariñosamente- mi madre se pondrá contentísima cuando te vea, ya verás.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y subió arriba a tumbarse un rato. De momento no quería saber nada de Ron.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabía que la había cagado. ¡Y tanto que la había cagado! ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle aquello?. 'Por celos' contestó una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza 'porque no soportas que ella tenga su vida'. ¡Claro que no lo soportaba!¡Venía el primer gilipollas de turno a llevarsela a cenar y luego pretendía tenerla solito para él!¡claro que no!.

Estaba furioso. ¡Ella tenía la culpa de todo!¡ella se había buscado todo lo que le dijo!¡ella creó su fama!. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Diez minutos después...

- ¿Charlene?- preguntó el pelirrojo a través del teléfono.

- ¡Ronnie!- gritó la chica al otro lado- ¡pensé que te habías olvidado de mi!- Ron torció el gesto y contestó:

- Claro que no...Oye, necesito que vengas a mi casa. Tengo que decirte algo.

- ¡Por supuesto!- respondió dando silenciosos saltitos encima de la alfombra- esto...¿me paso ahora?

- Sí, contra antes vengas mejor...- añadió no muy seguro- te espero...

- ¡Vale!¡Chao, Ronnie!- dijo ésta colgando el teléfono y dando grititos de alegría.

Fue a su habitación y eligió el conjunto más atrevido del armario. ¡Oh, sí! ya lo tenía elegido. Mini falda baquera, aunque en vez de mini parecía cinturón de lo corta que era, camiseta rosa de tirantes y zapatos rosas con un poco de tacón. El pelo rubio se lo soltó de manera que unos tirabuzones muy bien definidos resbalaron por toda la espalda.

Se miró en el espejo antes de salir de casa y se guiñó un ojo a si misma.

- Hoy volverás a ser mío, Ronald- rió como una boba- solito para mi...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Hermione, querida!- dijo la señora Weasley entrando en la cocina donde Ginni y Hermione preparaban la comida- ¡que bien que hayas venido!- le dio un beso en la frente de forma maternal- tenía tantas ganas de verte...espero que Ron no se esté comportando como un crío allá en tu casa...

Hermione bajó la mirada y murmuró un leve '¡no, no, para nada!'. Ginni miró a su madre severamente y Molly solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a hacer la salsa de verduras.

Hermione se retiró de la cocina diciendo que iba al baño, y en ese momento Molly le preguntó a su hija:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- Ginni suspiró.

- Ron y ella han discutido...

- ¿Solo eso?- preguntó respirando aliviada- ya verás, en cinco segundos ese par estará como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Esta vez ha sido distinto, mamá- añadió la pelirroja mirando de reojo a su madre- esta vez va en serio...

- ¿Qué demonios le ha dicho el bruto de Ron?

- No es el mejor momento para contártelo...- Molly pareció ofendida- ¡no es porque no te tenga confianza, mami! es solo que Herm puede escuchar y sentirse incómoda...

- Tienes razón- coincidió la mujer ablandando el gesto- pero cuando se vaya...

- ¡Que sí Doña Cotilla!- replicó Ginni riéndo- ¡Ah, por cierto! Herms me ha pedido si puede dormir aquí hoy...

- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo Molly pelando las patatas del cocido- ahora iré y le prepararé una cama para esta noche.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El timbre sonó. Ron bufó con cansancio y fue a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba ella.

- ¡Ronnie!- gritó Charlene y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca (n/a: k atrevida esta tipa!¬¬)- ¡me tienes en ascuas!¿qué era eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

- Pasa, pasa- dijo él haciéndole un ademán para que se sentara en el sofa- la verdad es que lo he pensado mucho- mentira- pero...¿quieres algo de beber?- preguntó dejando con cara de gilipollas a Charlene, que esperaba la noticia.

- ¿Eh?- dijo despistada- ah...si, si, pero...¡eso puede esperar!¡dime!

- Esta bien- aceptó Ron sentándose a su lado- ehh...Charlie...

- ¿Sí?- insistió con voz coqueta. Ron miraba sus piernas, al fin y al cabo la chica era muy atractiva.

- Creo que no estaría mal que nos diésemos otra oportunidad... (n/a: TaChanTaChan!xD)

- Una oportunidad de...¿oportunidad de salir de nuevo?- preguntó ella con ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

- Sí- dijo él con voz no muy segura. Pero ella aquello no lo percibió.

- ¡Oh, Ronnie!¡Claro que sí!- y antes de darle tiempo a pensar en nada ya tenía a la chica encima de él y besándolo con furia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Harry...- dijo Ginni encerrada en el baño- ¿dónde estás?

- ¿Dónde voy a estar?- contestó al otro lado del teléfono- ¡pues en el Ministerio!

- Escucha...ha pasado algo muy fuerte- le informó la pelirroja- Ron y Hermione han dicutido. Todo empezó esta mañana cuando Ron entró en la cocina y...- le contó todo le que Hermione le había contado.

- Temo que Ron vaya a hacer alguna locura, ya sabes como es...- añadió Ginni- yo había pensado que quizás tu...

- ¡Oh, no Ginni!- la paró Harry- paso de inmiscuirme entre esos dos.

- ¡Pero Harry!- le suplicó Ginni- ¡ambos nos imaginamos lo que esos dos sienten el uno por el otro!¿qué acaso no quieres darles un empujoncito?

- Ginni...

- ¡Hermione te ayudó en Hogwarts con tus problemas amorosos!- le gritó la pelirroja. Harry se ruborizó- ¿no quieres devolverles el favor?

- ¡Eramos críos!- se defendió el moreno- ¡yo no tenía idea de chicas!- 'como que ahora sí...' pensó Ginni irónicamente.

- ¡Vamos, Harry!- siguió suplicando Ginni- ¡hazlo por Ron al menos!¡es tu mejor amigo!

Harry caviló durante unos segundos, no tenía opción...

- Esta bien...

- ¡Ah, Harry!¡te quiero!¡te quiero!- le gritó Ginni emocionada. Ambos se ruborizaron, primero Harry al oírlo y luego Ginni al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- digo, gracias...

- Haber...¿cuál es tu magnífico plan?- le preguntó irónicamente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron abrió la puerta. Charlene ya se tenía que marchar.

- Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?- le preguntó Charlene a el pelirrojo pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

- Vale- dijo éste cogiéndole por la cintura. Su cara parecía de todo menos feliz.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? tienes mala cara...- se fijó Charlene.

- No, es de...la emoción, si eso...de la emoción- se inventó.

- Oh, Ronnie...Eres tan tierno- dijo ella acariciando su nariz y dándole un beso en los labios. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor y Harry salió de él. La primera imagen que sus ojos captaron fue a Ron y a Charlene dándose un buen beso (n/a: TanTanChan!Pobre Harry S).

Ron al ver que había alguien observando se separó de la rubia y vió a Harry, sus miradas se cruzaron, (entonces Ron supo que el que realmente le gustaba era ¡Harry!) (que NOOO que es broma! xD), el moreno hizo verdaderos esfuerzos en no reírse de aquella situación. '¡Un punto para Ginni!' pensó 'la locura de Ron ha comenzado'.

- Bueno, Ronnie, yo me voy...- dijo la rubia abochornada- ¡hasta mañana!¡adiós Harry!

- ¡Adiós!- dijo el moreno sin reíse todavía. Cuando Charlene entró en el ascensor y bajó se empezó a partir el culo de la cara de su amigo.

- ¡No digas nada!- gritó Ron- ¡anda pasa, desagradecido!

Harry pasó (aun riendo) y se sentó en el sofa.

- ¿¡Ronnie?- decía el moreno despues de estar cinco minutos sin parar de reír.

- ¡He dicho que no digas nada!- le volvió a gritar Ron esta vez rojo de furia.

- Vale, vale, ¡tranquilo tío!- dijo Harry calmándose- como se pone...

- ¿A que has venido?- le preguntó el otro.

- Si molesto me voy, ¡no vaya a ser que Charlene quiera más movida!- entonces volvió a explotar en carcajadas. Ron le pegó una colleja y Harry se atragantó.

- Está bien, está bien...He venido para hablar contigo- empezó el moreno- Ginni me ha contado lo que le has hecho a Hermione- Ron bajó la cabeza al acordarse de ella- ¿cómo has podido tratarla así?

- ¡Venga! ¿hasta tú te pones de su parte?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando acusadoramente a su amigo- ¡no hay quien os entienda!

- ¡Pareces el Ron de Hogwarts que se enfadaba cuando un chico se acercaba a Hermione!- le dijo Harry- tienes diecinueve años...¿qué mosca te ha picado ahora?

- No me apetece hablar de esto, Harry...

- Yo creo que ya es hora de que hablemos Ron, y de que me seas sincero...- Ron no quería que el tema se desviara a eso- yo casi siempre te he contado todas mis cosas...bueno vale- añadió viendo la ceja arqueada de Ron- lo de que tu hermana me gustaba no te lo dije pero...

- Harry, ves al grano de una vez...- suplicó Ron al que ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto mareo.

- Tu lo has querido- dijo el moreno con un brillito de maldad inocente en sus ojos verdes- ¿qué sientes por Hermione?

- ¿Qué siento por quien?- preguntó ganando tiempo.

- ¡Por Hermione!¡me has oido perfectamente!¡H-E-R-M-I...!

- ¡Vale, vale!- le cortó Ron- ya lo sabes, amistad...- la mirada que le hacía Harry le recordaba a la de su madre cuando le reprochaba algo- ¿qué?- preguntó inocentemente- ¿qué quieres que te diga?¿lo que quieres oír?

- ¡Quiero la verdad!- pidió Harry- me merezco saber que está pasando con mis mejores amigos...

- Harry...- dijo Ron mirándolo seriamente- ya no estamos en Hogwarts...esto es el día a día, la realidad, y no me fio del daño que le puedan hacer...

- Yo creo que el unico que le ha hecho daño eres tu, Ron- se sinceró el moreno- no puedes manejar la vida de Hermione a tu antojo, ella ya se la sabe arreglar sola...Yo no me meto tanto como tu en su vida y nunca lo hice...en cambio tu, es como si...¡ay, es diferente!¿no lo entiendes?

- ¿La he cagado mucho, verdad?- Ron puso cara de niño arrepentido- ella no se merece que la traten así...no me la merezco...ella nunca me dice nada, en cambio yo siempre estoy intentando chincharla por alguna tontería...Harry, yo solo quiero que no la utilicen.

- Ya lo se Ron- le respondió Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda- si sientes algo por ella yo...

- ¡No!- contestó de inmediato el pelirrojo. Se había puesto rojo- Además, de todas formas estoy con Charlene...

- ¿Tu quieres estar con ella?- preguntó Harry intentando pillarlo.

- ¡Pues claro!¡la quiero!- gritó Ron como si fuera obvio.

- Me refiero a Charlene...- aclaró el moreno con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

- ¡Ah!...digo,claro...- '¿por qué siempre lo tenían que piyar?'.

Harry sonrió.

- No juegues con tus sentimientos- le aconsejó el moreno- todo se puede controlar en esta vida menos los sentimientos y tu no lo vas a cambiar...- Ron bajó la mirada y asintió. Eso a Harry le bastó como respuesta.

- Me voy, tu hermana me espera en la madriguera para la cena...- comunicó al pelirrojo- ¿vienes o prefieres quedarte?

- Mejor me quedo...no me apetece mucho ir ahora...- dijo cabizbajo. Harry vió como su amigo se iba hacia su habitación y cerraba la puerta de ésta. Así que él no tardó en desaparecer de allí y transladarse al jardín de los Weasley.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bueno, cuenta...- soltó impaciente la pelirroja. Estaban el moreno y ella en la habitación de la joven. Claro que Hermione no sabía nada.

- Está arrepentido...

- ¡Que se lo hubiera pensado antes de insultar así a Hermione!- dijo furiosa- ¡es un cabezota y un histérico!

- Tu también Ginni- dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginni se puso colorada.

- Pero esa no es la cuestión. Ron debería dejar a parte sus estúpidos celos y decirle a Herm de una vez por todas lo que siente...pero es tan tímido...

- Deberíamos ayudarlos.

- ¿Acaso no eras tú el 'Nomequierometerenlavidadelagente'?- dijo pícara Ginni- ¡ahora te interesa!

- ¡Solo quiero ayudar!¡me preocupan!¡parecen los críos que eran en Hogwarts!

- Mi hermano sigue siendo un crío...- corroboró la pelirroja- un crío y un inmaduro...

- ¡Ah!¡no te dije!- se le había olvidado al moreno contarle a la joven lo imprescindible- hay un pequeño problema...

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó ella preocupada.

- Ron...esto...está saliendo otra vez con Charlene.

- ¿Qué, qué?- dijo, aunque no estaba sorprendida en absoluto- me lo temía, temía que Ronald hiciera una de las suyas, temía que cometiera una locura...

- Pues la ha cometido, y creeme que no es fácil quitarse a esa tipa de encima...

- Se nos tiene que ocurrir algo. ¡Harry haremos un juramento inquebrantable!- dijo Ginni pensándolo muy bien.

- ¿Estás loca o que?- le gritó el moreno con intención de salir de la habitación- ¡moriremos!

- No si lo cumplimos, tu y yo debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, debimos haber aclarado todo esto en Hogwarts...

- Estás loca...

- ¡Antes muerta que dejar que Ron y Hermione no estén juntos!- le gritó ella cogiéndolo del brazo- si no quieres ayudar sal por esa puerta, vete, yo me encargaré de todo...

Pero el moreno pensó que Ginni no iba a hacer sola el juramento inquebrantable. No iba a dejar que aquella preciosa pelirroja arriesgara su vida sola, cabía la posibilidad de morir con ella o con nadie. La amaba demasiado...

- Saca tu varita- dijo simplemente Harry. Ginni sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, Harry...- añadió ella sacando su varita y juntando la punta con la punta de la varita de Harry...

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba hecho, no había vuelto atrás.

Hermione y Ron acabarían juntos...costase lo que costase...ellos los ayudarían en todo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llamaron a la puerta. Debía ser Ginni pero por si acaso preguntó.

- ¿Ginni?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo entrar?

- Claro.

La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja entró en camisón con paso vacilante. Vió que Hermione no traía buena cara pues estaba pálida y ojerosa.

- Sabía que no podías dormir- dijo la más joven- te oía removerte en las sábanas desde mi habitación- la castaña no contestó.

- No es nada importante- respondió al cabo de los segundos- solo que tengo un poco de insomnio...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- preguntó Ginni de golpe- sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras pero Ron debe estar preocupa...

- No creo- contestó Hermione interrumpiéndola- seguro que ha salido por ahí con alguna de sus 'amigas'.

La pelirroja no respondió, pero mentalmente no descartó la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera con esa Charlene. Al fin y al cabo estaban saliendo juntos. ¿Se lo debía contar a Hermione o esperar a que ella sola se enterara?. Ella no era nadie para ir contándolo, pero si no se lo decía segurísimo que Hermione se enteraba y no tardaría en enfadarse con ella...

- ¿Tú crees que estará preocupado?- la pregunta de la castaña sacó de su trance a Ginni.

- ¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto!- respondió sincera- conozco de sobra a Ron y se que lo siente y te echa de menos.

- No se...- respondió dubitativa- lo dijo tan convencido...¿y si realmente piensa eso de mi?

- No seas tonta, sabes de sobra que Ron te adora...

Hermione la miró rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ...en todos los sentidos de la palabra- siguió la pelirroja- piensa detenidamente su comportamiento en Hogwarts durante siete años...

Y sin más sonrió y salió despacio de la habitación dejando a la otra joven sin palabras.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron miró el reloj- despertador que tenía encima de su mesita de noche. Era tardísimo, nada más y nada menos que las tres y media de la madrugada.

Sus ganas de dormir lo habían abandonado completamente, en cambio, su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba y es que Hermione no le había dado señales de vida durante todo el día. ¿Dónde estaría? y lo más imortante...¿con quien?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y en su mente apareció una escena nada agradable para él. Hermione y Ben en una cama, desnudos, sudando...

- ¡NO!- gritó incorporándose brúscamente y jadeando sin control- la he de localizar sea como sea...

Encendió la luz de la lampara y buscó su móvil.

Acto seguido, marcó el nýumero de Hermione y esperó a que diera tono.

'¡Mierda!' se dijo 'el maldito contestador...'

- Dejaré un mensaje- añadió no muy convencido de si mismo- sí, eso haré...

- Por favor- se oyó la voz del contestador al otro lado de la línea- deje su mensaje después de oír la señal, gracias.

¡PÍÍÍÍÍÍ! la señal de aviso.

- ¿Hermione?- empezó el pelirrojo...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un sonido de platos en el piso de abajo despertó a Hermione a la mañana siguiente, aunque estaba más dormida que despierta, logró enfocar su vista borrosa en el gran reloj de la pared...¡¿Las doce del medio día, ¿cuántas horas había dormido?. Cuatro. Sí queridos lectores (n/a: P) Hermione no había podido pegar ojo hasta las ocho de la mañana.

- Dios...- murmuró con voz ronca- voy a matar a Ginni por no despertarme...

Se levantó pesadamente y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Su mente se lo impedía pero su corazón...para que engañarse...

Cuando bajó a la cocina encontró a la señora Weasley preparando ya la comida.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo la mujer- siento no haberte despertado, pero parecías tan cansada...

- No te preocupes, Molly- dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento- la verdad es que no he podido pegar ojo en casi toda la noche...me ha venido bien dormir un poco más...

- ¡Ay, querida!- respondió Molly yendo hacia la castaña y abrazándola- no seáis tan cabezotas...

Hermione comprendió que la mujer estaba enterada de toda la riña entre Ron y ella. Seguramente Ginni se lo abría contado. 'Ginni y su bocaza...'pensó. Pero al fin y al cabo la señora Weasley era como su segunda madre y le tenía gran confianza.

Levantó la vista y miró a la mujer que sonreía quedamente.

- ¿Desayunas?- preguntó la pelirroja mujer.

- No, gracias. Tengo prisa, quería ir a mi casa y...

- ¡Ron debe estar preocupadísimo!- añadió Molly. Hermione bajó la vista apenada- se que lo que te dijo no tiene escusa, cariño, pero sabes que él te quiere mucho...¿verdad?- Hermione asintió despacio y dejó que la mujer siguiera hablando.- lo mejor es que aclaréis las cosas. Ambos estáis deseando solucionar este problema...lo se...Ron es mi hijo, al fin y al cabo.

Hermione volvió a sonreír ruborizada ante las palabras de la señora Weasley. 'Ojalá a Ron le importe tanto como dice Molly' pensó ilusionada.

- Gracias por su consejo, Molly, pero al fin y al cabo merezco una explicación...y él también- admitió.

Lo último que vió antes de desaparecerse de casa de los Weasley fue como la señora Weasley la miraba con orgullo en su madura cara.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y asomó su cabeza a través de ella por la pequeña rendija. No había nadie en el salón.

Parecía que no había nadie en la casa y eso pensó, así que sin más entró y cerró pegando, sin querer, un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Maldición!- se riñó a si misma.

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó de un brinco. Se quedó en silencio intentando escuchar algún sonido aparte del escalofriante silencio. Unos pasos.

- No puede ser...- se dijo levantándose en pijama y abriendo de par en par la puerta. Vislumbró una sombra que, seguramente, se encontraba en el salón. Cogió la varita, podría ser alguien peligroso...Andó sin hacer ruído por el pasillo y casi al llegar a la puerta pegó un brinco y se plantó delante de la pobre Hermione gritando.

- ¡Detente!

La castaña gritó como nunca y cayó al suelo a causa del susto.

- ¿Her...Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo aturdido- ¿qué...?¿dónde demonios te habías metido?¡Te dejé un mensaje en el contestador...pero...pero eso no es lo que importa!- se sonrojó-¿te parece bien desaparecer sin más y estar fuera toda la noche?¡ah, que tonto soy!- dijo con sarcasmo-¡seguro que Ben te acogió felizmente en su casa, yo diría que...!

- ¡Basta, Ronald!- gritó ella por encima de la voz del chico- ¡déjame en paz!¡tú no tienes porque meterte en mi vida!¡y sí...quizás pasé la noche con Ben!

Ron enrojeció de la ira. Nunca pensó que se lo confirmaría de esa manera.

- ¡Pues de puta madre, entonces!- dijo, e hizo un movimiento de retirada pero Hermione dijo con voz tomada por lágrimas que surcaban su rostro:

- ¿No vas a...?- empezó.

- ¿A que?- espetó bruscamente Ron- ¿Eh? ¿ahora que quieres, que te diga: 'muy bien, me parece genial que hayas pasado la noche con ese gili...'

- ¡No me refería a eso!- gritó descontrolada- ¿no sientes lo que paso ayer? ¿no te arrepientes de haberme llamado arrimada?

Ron ablandó su semblante...¡que tonto había sido!¡pues claro que lo sentía!

Hermione había bajado la mirada, alguna lágrima caía al suelo...Entonces comprendió que aquella Hermione era una completamente distinta, con sentimientos, débil e indefensa...

Sin más se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla, intentando grabar ese momento en su mente, intentando respirar millones de veces su perfume con olor a gloria...

- Solo quiero que no te utilicen...- dijo Ron acariciando la cabeza de la chica, la cual estaba amarrada a él con intensidad. Ella lloraba.- ¿no entiendes que nunca me perdonaría que te hicieran daño?¿no comprendes que me importas?

- A veces pienso lo contrario...- susurró Hermione- a veces pienso que te gustaría desacerte de mi para siempre...

Ron la soltó de inmediato, enfadado y la tomó de los hombros.

- ¡Que sea la última vez que digas eso!- dijo, ella bajó la mirada, pero él no.- ¡tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me importas!- 'claro que no...'pensó 'si lo supieras...'

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules. Sonrió tímidamente.

- Tu tambien me importas mucho, Ron...- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- más de lo que tú crees.

- Perdoname por favor- dijo poniendo ojos de niño triste. A Hermione le pareció ver al Ron que vió por primera vez en el tren, a un Ron que no sabía no poner de color a su vieja rata y ahora...era auror.- si no me perdonas...- reflexionó unos instantes- ¡me tiraré por la ventana, lo juro!

Hermione rió con ganas y lo abrazó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Te perdono...a pesar de todo lo que dijiste...¡pero debes compensarme!

- Tu solo dame otro beso de esos y me conformo te lo juro...no te pido más- dijo de broma él, pero en su interior esperaba que ese beso fuera el principio de muchos otros.

La castaña lo besó, pero esta vez un poco más cerca de la boca...

- Anda besador...- le dijo ella bromeando- cambiate, ahora haré la comida...

- Prefiero dormir un poco más...- respondió sonriéndole- tengo mucho sueño.

- Está bien- coincidió Hermione- yo también dormiré un poco...

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Hermione encendió su móvil. Tenía un mensaje. Lo escuchó.

- Tiene un mensaje, recibido el día catorce a las tres y media...¡PIII!- entonces la voz de Ron se hizo presente- ¿Hermione? se que estás furiosa y que quizás borres este mensaje antes de terminar de escucharlo pero al menos intentaré decirte esto: estoy muy preocupado y no puedo pegar ojo...quizás te ha pasado algo y eso no me lo perdonaría, así que ponte en contacto conmigo en cuanto escuches esto. Lo siento tanto...me odio por haber dicho aquello tan horrible porque para mí eres única, aunque no lo creas...- escuchó un suspiro del pelirrojo- solo quiero lo mejor para ti y que nunca nadie te utilice, por eso me puse así...bueno, llamame por favor, te quiero.- otra vez la voz de la operadora- fin del mensaje, para enviar otro mensaje pulse 1, para borrar pulse 2, para...

Pero ella con una gran sonrisa y con una lágrima lo apagó y se durmió, sabiendo que al menos, por lo que él decía, quizás algún día pudiera llegar a ser alguien en la vida de aquel pelirrojo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**HeLLo! No direis que no he cumplido mi promesa...:D!**

He actualizado pronto!

_No tengo tiempo para contestar a los reviews, pues me voy a dormir ya y me exan y como quería bajarlo hoy tendréis que esperar mi respuesta en el próximo chapter!JiJi!_

_Pero no me voy sin daros las gracias a todas por dejar vuestras opiniones cada capi en la sección de reviews, que sepais que sois fantásticas:D_

_Mil besos! CRITICAS!_

_CriS..!_


	5. Lo acepto, estoy enamorado de Hermione

_Capítulo 5: Lo acepto, estoy enamorado de Hermione._

Ginni y Hermione estaban sentadas en el interior de una cafetería muggle. Ambas se habían escapado del Ministerio una horita para poder tomar algo antes de emprender el difícil trabajo.

- No se- dijo Hermione- desde que me pidió perdón...estos días ha estado saliendo mucho por ahí...no es natural de él.

- Eso no es nada raro, Herm. Ya sabes como es mi hermano, un día te besa y al minuto está enfadado- la verdad, no quería que la conversación tomara ese rumbo tan peligroso. Hermione aun no sabía nada de la relación entre Charlene y Ron, y por el momento, era mejor que no supiera nada.

- Sale muy arreglado- continuó la castaña pensativa- ¡hasta se hecha perfume!- miró a la pelirroja que miraba muy interesada sus uñas de la mano izquierda. Hermione se olió algo- oye Ginni...¿hay algo por casualidad que sepas y que no me hayas dicho?

- ¿Qué?- saltó la Ginni asustada. Lo malo era que a los Weasley's les era muy difícil ocultar sus emociones en el rostro.- ¿de...de que hablas¿yo saber algo que tú no sepas?

Hermione arrugó el ceño.

- ¿ tienes algo que contarme de Ron, por ejemplo?- preguntó la castaña.- ¿algo relacionado con él, quizás?

Ginni ya tenía las manos completamente sudadas a causa de los nervios, pero la pelirroja era lista y sabía perfectamente salir de ese embrollo- ¿yo que voy a saber de Ron¿no conoces lo suficiente a mi hermano? ya sabes como es Ron de callado, prefiere explotar de rabia a contarnos lo que le sucede. Sinceramente, Hermione, con los años se ha vuelto muy suyo...ya no es el mismo.

- Lo se- Hermione se había tragado la mentira- pero...no se, me gustaría que volviera a ser el mismo...

- A mi también- coincidió la otra joven- ¡eh!- dijo mirando su reloj- si no nos damos prisa llegaremos cinco minutos retrasadas. ¿Hermione?- preguntó al ver que ésta no reaccionaba y que mantenía la cabeza gacha- ¿vamos?

- Si...- dijo suspirando y levantandose de la mesa- vamos...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- No Charlene...- decía Ron impaciente- a mi casa no...

- ¡Si no pasa nada!- insistía ella besándolo mimosamente- además, no es tuya...

- Por eso mismo- replicó el pelirrojo apartándose disimuladamente de ella- si Hermione nos pilla...

Ella se separó de él bruscamente y puso ojos llorosos. Ron la miró asustado, sabía las escenitas que montaba aquella rubia caprichosa cada vez que se le negaba algo.

- Ronnie...- dijo sacando un pañuelo y simulando llorar- ¿tu...tu...me¡yo te quiero! y tu solo quieres que nos mantengamos alejados de ella...¿lo haces por ella¡nunca me has contado tu historia con tus amigos¡aquellas que dices que tenías en Hogwarts¿cuánto me quieres, Ron?

Ron estaba rojo, pues todas las personas que pasaban por delante de ellos los miraban de forma curiosa. Como odiaba los numeritos de Charlene. No tenía otra opción.

- Yo...- dijo- claro que te quiero, es solo que...- pero al ver que los ojos de la rubia destellaban a causa del llanto, pensó que lo mejor era ceder y dejarlo todo en manos de la suerte- está bien...

Se desaparecieron en un callejón, ya que si algún muggle los veía, pagarían por ello.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando llegaron a casa de Hermione- ¿café¿zumo de calabaza?- pero Charlene se acercaba a él con una sonrisa pícara. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le susurró al oído:

- Te quiero... a ti- y acto seguido comenzó a morderle la oreja. Ron no era de plomo así que poco a poco dejó que la rubia lo guiase hasta el sofá.

Poco a poco se tumbaron, ella encima de él, ella imponía las reglas y él las seguía. Cerró los ojos, se imaginó que aquella que lo besaba de esa forma tan salvaje era Hermione, así que el pelirrojo le correspondió de la misma manera. Sabía que se había vuelto un poco loco, quizás obsesivo con su amiga de la infancia, pero era irremediable, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Abrió los ojos, esperando volver a ver a aquella rubia que tenía como novia...¿pero que pasaba¡tenía a la Hermione de verdad encama de él, sonriendole y devorándolo completamente, eso si que era magia, _'estoy loco'_ pensó _'loco de remate'_. Pero en ese momento no le hizo mucho caso a su mente y cuando 'Hermione' (que era realmente Charlene) le desabrochaba poco a poco los botones de la camisa no puso resistencia alguna.

La sentó encima de él en un arrebato de pasión y le sacó la ajustada camiseta descontroladamente, casi con fúria, con desesperación pues por fin sucedía, Hermione estaba con él de aquella manera...

- Ronnie...- decía Charlene alucinada por la desesperación del joven, hacía tiempo que quería poder tocar sin límites su pecho desnudo. Se acercó a la oreja del chico, y seductoramente, gimiendo por las caricias del chico le susurró- fóllame... **(n/a: estoy ruborizada, así que no penséis que soy así realmente...xD!)**

Eso ya era demasiado¡Hemione quería que le hiciera el amor¡allí y ahora!. No lo pensó dos veces, la cogió por la cintura mientras ella le desabrochaba el botón de los pantalones, le bajaba la cremallera... Él tampoco estaba quieto, sus manos cobraron vida propia y se dirigían hacia el broche del sujetador.

Pero todo sueño tiene un límite y el de Ron se acabó en ese mismo instante al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Era Hermione que volvía del trabajo.

De pronto, el pelirrojo despertó y observó a quien realmente iba a entregarle su cuerpo por primera vez...a Charlene. Al segundo, asqueado, miró la puerta y comprobó que la cara de Hermione era totalmente desconocida para él. Estaba roja de fúria, más roja que nunca y con el rostro desencajado...

- Hermione...- empezó él. Charlene, que no era tonta sonrió para si misma al ver como poco a poco conseguía que esos dos discutieran cada día más.

La castaña no respondió al escuchar su nombre.

- ¡ups!- añadió entonces Charlene, pero no se movió de encima de Ron- Hermione, linda, no sabía que ibas a volver tan pronto...

- Esta es mi casa- fue lo primero que decía desde que los encontró así- ¡y vuelvo cuando a mi se me de la gana! Podéis iros y continuar lo que he interrumpido en otro lugar- dijo con sarcásmo la castaña.

- Por supuesto- la retó con chulería Charlene, levantándose de encima de Ron y vistiéndose. Ron la imitó- vamonos a mi hotel, Ronnie...

Y una vez que hubieron acabado de vestirse, la rubia, cogiéndo la mano de Ron (el que miraba de reojo a la castaña) posesivamente salió a paso rápido por la puerta que Hermione aun mantenía abierta y se desaparecieron.

Cerró la puerta con fúria y se puso a llorar. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar todo eso a ella?

Corrió al teléfono que tenía al lado del sillón y marcó rápidamente y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos miel el número de su amiga Ginni Weasley.

- Vamos, Ginni- suplicaba al escuchar sonar- ¡cógelo, rápido!- de repente la voz de su amiga le preguntó:

- Hermione...¿qué pasa, hemos hablado hace un cuarto de...- pero se calló al sentir a la joven castaña sollozar.

- Gi..Ginni- dijo- no te lo vas a creer...¡es un cretino!

- Dejame pensar- dijo bromeando la pelirroja- ¿es alto, pelirrojo, invécil...?

- Sí, es él, y no bromees, yo...¿cómo puede ser tan cerdo?- preguntó llorando aun más.

- ¿Pero que ha hecho esta vez?- preguntó la otra con desesperación.

Hermione le contó, desde en la postura en la que los había pillado encima del sofá, pasando por la contestación de la arrogante rubia y finalizando con la salida triunfal de ésta.

- ¡Zorra!- se le escapó a Ginni- tranquila, Herm, voy para allá...- y colgó.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron y Charlene estaban en la habitación de hotel de ésta, encima de la cama. La camisa de Ron había vuelto a volar por los aires y lo mismó pasó segundos despues con el top ajustado de la rubia.

El pelirrojo estaba tenso, indeciso. Vale, Charlene era su novia, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera hacer el amor con ella en ese mismo instante, ni siquiera sabía si realmente quería hacerlo con ella. Estaba asustado, pues, minutos antes en el apartamento de Hermione sentía que necesitaba con desesperación poseer a Hermione, sin esperar...

Entonces pensó con más claridad...Hermione...¡claro, él no quería pasar el rato con una chica y ya está. No. Él quería sentir a Hermione...solo a ella...a nadie más que a ella.

Los pantalones de Ronald volaron a los cinco minutos siguientes...él fue consciente de esto pero, es que Charlene realmente lo ponía a mil, era atractiva, con curvas, con unos ojos apasionantes...Pero Hermione...era la más preciosa, dulce, sus ojos lo hechizaban, lo encandilaban y le hacían perder los sentidos, las curvas de la castaña lo envolvían, lo hacían sentir...

- No...- se le escapó. El pelirojo apartó un poco brusco a Charlene de encima suyo- no...yo no...no puedo...

'_¡Maldición!'_ se enfurecía Charlene en su interior _'¡era mío¡por fin era mío!' _lloriqueaba su mente.

- Esto...- consiguió decir con la voz más dulce posible. Había que utilizar un pocos sus maravillosas dotes de actriz- no pasa nada, Ronnie...- se incorporó un poco y lo miró. Él sintió que debía dar una explicación.

- Lo siento, pero...no puedo...- murmuraba sin mirar a la rubia- no estoy...preparado.

- Oh...- decía con cinismo- no pasa nada, Ronnie...esperaré- pero eso de esperar...¡lo quería ya!.

Pero Charlene pensó con más detenimiento. _'Esa Hermione, esa Hermione es el problema'_...se tenía que deshacer rápidamente de ella. Fuera como fuera, tenía que mantener a aquella tipa muy, muy lejos de su Ron.

Tenía que trazar un plan, una manera rápida para conseguir que Ron no quisiera verla jamás y así lo tendría a su lado para siempre.

- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a casa- dijo empezando a vestirse Ron, con lo que sacó de sus pensamientos a Charlene- casi es la hora de cenar y Hermione...

- ¿Qué tu amiguita Hermione no sale con ningún chico?- preguntó muy interesada la rubia. Ron se enfureció al escuchar esa pregunta, pero lo supo disimular.

- Creo que sale con un tal Ben...- soltó sonando casual- nada serio...

- ¡Oh!- respondió simplemente Charlene. Esa imformación le iba a servir valiosísima, pronto le sacaría partido...- bueno, Ronnie, dale mis disculpas a Hermione...- dijo malévolamente.

- Eh...sí, eso haré- añadió no muy convencido Ron. Se agachó y le dio un fugaz e insípido beso a su novia- nos vemos mañana Charlie...

- Chao, mi amor- dijo aun pensativa y con un _'te quiero'_ que no fue correspondido y cerrando la puerta de su habitación siguió ideando planes para deshacerse de aquella molesta joven castaña.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando entró por la puerta, lo primero que vió fue a Hermione postrada frente al televisor comiendo una ligera ensalada con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el mando de la tele.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirar quien había entrado por su puerta, pues estaba bien claro que había sido Ron. Ginni ya le había informado sobre el retomado noviazgo del pelirrojo y Charlene, y a pesar de sentarle como una patada en el culo, se lo sospechaba pues, lo mismo había ocurrido en su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando su amigo se enteró de que se había besado con Krum, fue corriendo a los brazos de esa Lavender Brown.

Suspiró cansada de toda esa situación.

- Esto...Hermione- dijo Ron indeciso dejando las llaves en un cuenco que había en el mueble de la entrada. Se quitó la chaqueta. La verdad, no sabía como empezar. Suponía que debía darle alguna explicación de lo ocurrido..._'pues allá va...'_pensó, abrió la boca para hablar pero Hermione fue más rápida.

- No quiero explicaciones- dijo como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento al pelirrojo- tienes la lechuga en la nevera, la salsa en la mesa de la cocina y...

- Quiero darte explicaciones- continuó seguro Ronald- te las debo...

- ¡NO!- contestó una furiosa Hermione levantándose del sofa y encarándolo- ¡no quieros tus estúpidas explicaciones¡nueve años te has pasado dándome explicaciones, escusas...¡no quiero más!

- Pero...

- ¡La próxima vez que quieras revolcarte con tu novia, llámame cinco minutos antes, así esperaré en el rellano hasta que acabéis!- añadió con sarcasmo.

- ¡Charlene no es mi novia!- se defendió Ron. Pobre, esa mentira no se la creía ni él mismo.

Hermione sostó una carcajada desdeñosa- ¡esto es el colmo¡pero si me lo ha dicho Ginni!

- Maldito Harry...- susurró lo bastante alto como para que Hermione lo oyera.

- Tranquilo- soltó otra vez sarcástica- yo no te insultaré diciéndote que eres un golfo que se revuelca con una cada noche, no. ¡Pero te diré que no en mi sofá, no en mi casa!

- ¡Está bien!- la desafió el pelirrojo poniéndose rojo de ira- ¡no será en tu casa¡no será en tu casa porque me marcho! me han enviado una carta de Francia y me tengo que ir la semana que viene, buscaré apartamento durante esta semana...¡así cuando vuelva ya tendré casa!

- ¡Siempre buscando soluciones drásticas!- lo reprendió Hermione enrojeciendo de ira- ¡no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas de mi casa!

- ¡Pues yo sí que te lo digo!- añadió Ron- es más, si me marcho también podrás traer a tus amiguitos como Ben...

- ¡Ben no es nada mío¡es mi compañero de trabajo!- soltó la castaña, luego se enfadó consigo misma- además...¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones!

- ¡Yo no te las pido!- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño- ya está decidido...- y hizo un ademán de irse a su habitación, pero Hermione fue más rápida.

- Ron- lo llamó con voz casi de súplica- yo no...no te he pedido que te va...

- Ya está decidido...- Ron ya no estaba enfadado, más bien parecía decepcionado de que a Hermione no le hubiera detenido a la primera. Por otra parte pensó que así era mejor, así no dolería tanto, aunque dolía igual.- muchas veces me dijiste, sobre todo en Hogwarts, que no me metiera en tu vida, que me mantuviera al margen como Harry...- Hermione se odió a si misma en ese momento, realmente Ron parecía abatido- pues lo voy a hacer...

Y sin que nadie lo detuviera (Hermione estaba es shock) y sin añadir nada más se marchó escaleras arriba, a pensar quizás.

- Dios...- se murmuró Hermione a si misma- perfecto¿por qué siempre la cagas, Hermione?- pensaba que si Ron pasaba cierto tiempo en su casa, quizás podría pasar algo con él...- no seas tonta, Hermione. Él nunca mostró interés por ti en Hogwarts, ni una señal...¿por qué ahora?

Más abatida que nunca se tumbó con dejadez en el sillón.

- Serías la mejor en Hogwarts- se volvió a decir a si misma- pero en esto del amor, querida, no eres ningún as.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No podía dormir. ¡Claro que no¡si aun eran las ocho!. Se removía en la cama. Y es que, aunque Ronald Weasley tuviera sus diecinueve años, seguía siendo un crío, un crío que necesitaba consejo...¿Pero que quien¿De Harry? Vale, él había tenido experiencia con más chicas, pero para esto del amor Harry era un completo fracaso, como él. Con Cho¡ni siquiera hablaban casi! y se besaron...¿una vez? a demás, eso no fue ninguna relación, más bien fue algo visto y no visto que no llegó a nada. Salió una temporada con una tal Lourlin...pero lo dejaron al mes.

Él solo había salido con Lavender en su sexto año, pero le pusieron más empeño en darle 'a la lengua' que en intentar conocerse un poco mejor, vamos, que en los besos podía ser de lujo, pero en lo de saber como actuar con las chicas...¡UN CERO PATATERO! Luego, en la Academia empezó a salir con Charlene, pero también la dejó al los dos meses.

Pero tampoco le quedaba otra opción. Era Harry o...¿su padre? No, no, seguro que el señor Weasley tenía tanta experiencia como él en amoríos (n/a: léase en su adecuado tono sarcástico xD!)

Se levantó de un zarpazo de su cama y se desapareció en un '¡plin!'.

- ¿Harry?- gritó cuando se apareció en en vestibulo de la casa del moreno- ¡HARRY!

- ¿Ron?- Harry bajaba por las escaleras con una toalla atada en la cintura. Obviamente se estaba duchando en el momento en el que el pelirrojo le llamaba a grito pelao.- ¿qué haces aquí? no, mejor dicho...¿qué coño haces en mi casa con pijama?

- Harry, baja- dijo éste- necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione esta vez?- preguntó cansinamente el moreno mientras bajaba. Con un movimiento de su varita consiguió vestirse adecuadamente.

- ¿Por qué piensas que le he hecho algo?- interrogó con furia el pelirrojo.

- Porque es por lo único que me pides consejo, cabeza de huevo- le soltó riéndose.

- ¡Cabeza de huevo tu padre!- le respondió Ron dándole una colleja. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¡El padre de Harry estaba muerto!- digo...lo siento Harry, yo no...

- Déjalo- dijo el aludido rodando los ojos con desesperación- dime que ha pasado, anda...

- Bueno, pues, Hermione...- Ron aun se sentía culpable por lo que había acabado de decir, aparte que no sabía como empezar.

- Empieza por el principio.

- Bien- se frotó las manos nervioso- ¡La he cagado hasta el fondo, pero...! bueno, esta bien- añadió al ver la cara de deseperación de Harry- Charlene se empeñó esta tarde en ir a casa de Hermione a pasar el rato- se puso rojo- bien pues...fuimos y ella se empezó a poner cariñosa, bueno...ya te lo imaginarás. La cuestión es que acabamos en el sofá y la cosa se puso aun más 'caliente', ella me quitó la camisa, yo le quité la suya y cuando me iba a quitar el pantalón se abrió la puerta y apareció cierta persona sorprendiéndonos medio desnudos...

- ¡No!- gritó Harry tapándose la cara. No quería ni imaginar como le debía de haber sentado eso a Hermione.

- Sí...¡y no acaba ahí la cosa! Charlie se puso brava y le espetó a Herm que nos iríamos a otro lado a seguir con lo nuestro...

- ¿Y que pasó en su hotel?- preguntó con ansias el moreno.

- Nada...- Harry pareció decepcionarse, pero al ver la cara del pelirrojo...

- No querías hacerlo¿verdad?- eso si que le sorprendió a Ron. Harry lo había calado.

- No- respondió sincero- no con ella, no es...la persona.- Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Ronald removía las manos con nerviosismo.

- Hay algo más¿verdad?- cada vez el pelirrojo se sorprendía más y más...¿Harry sabía oclumancia o que? pero por otra parte...¡tenía que contarlo! necesitaba 'confesarse' por así decirlo.

- Estabamos a punto de hacerlo en casa de Hermione- dijo. Harry lo miró silencioso- cuando ella empezó a desabrocharme la camisa...yo- se ruborizó al máximo- ¡no puedo decirlo¡me vas a tomar por un loco!

- ¡Ron¡Sabes que no!- le respondió el moreno enfadado- somos amigos¿recuerdas?

- Esta bien...- suspiró cansado- cuando Charlene empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, yo...estaba pensando en...

- ¿En?- lo tentó Harry, ya que él no contestaba- Ron...

- En ella...en...Hermione- nunca en los nueve años que Harry conocía a Ron lo había visto ponerse tan rojo. En realidad todo el mundo sabía que Ron estaba colado por Hermione, pero el pobre pensaba que había hecho una 'Gran Revelación'.

- Tenía los ojos cerrados- continuó- y cuando los abrí...¡Dios, cuando los abrí estaba 'ella' desnudándome. ¡Dios era Hermione! Entonces no se que me pasó que me puse a mil y le arranqué a Charlene la camiseta con furia...estaba desesperado por hacerla mía...- si lo de antes era rojo ahora era granate. Ron por fin había confesado...- al cabo de medio minuto, reaccioné y vi que la que tenía delante era Charlene y que Hermione nunca estubo allí...

- Yo se porque te pasó aquello, Ron- dijo con una leve sonrisa de ánimo Harry- estás completamente enamorado de ella. Lo se. Lo sabemos todos. ¡No lo ocultes¡no tienes del porque avergonzarte de ello!- Ron bajó la mirada- mucho tiempo enamorado de ella¿no?

- Demasiado...- suspiró el pelirrojo- demasiado. Pero tengo miedo Harry, tengo más miedo que cuando nos enfrentamos a Voldemort. Si ella se enterase...¡me odiaría!

Harry rió con ganas.

- Estás completamente loco- le espetó a su pelirrojo amigo- ¡Sabes que Hermione nunca reaccionaría mal!- se acercó un poco más a Ron- además, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones pero...yo no estaría tan seguro de que te rechazase.

- ¡Claro que sí, ella es maravillosa, dulce, preciosa, inteligente, agradable, incomparable con ninguna otra, especial...- suspiró- en fin, algo que yo no podré alcanzar jamás...ella aspira a más que a un simple Weasley.

- No voy a tener de nuevo estas conversaciones contigo- Harry estaba enfadado de verdad- si te sigues despreciando de ese modo...¿no te das cuenta de que ella se moriría sin ti?

- Y sin ti tambien...- dijo secamente.

- Lo pasaría mal sin mi, Ron, pero contigo es distinto...siempre que discutías con ella en Hogwarts se sentía realmente mal, lloraba a mares...yo la veía Ron, y creeme que trato de borrar esas imágenes tan desagradables...ella sufría por ti.

A Ron no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, más que nada porque él no estuvo allí para verlo.

- Me voy a de su casa- informó al moreno.

- ¿Qué¿por qué?- preguntó alarmado- ¿te echó?

- ¿Qué¡No, para nada! fui yo el que le dije que me quería ir...- bajó la cabeza con gesto angustiado- ayer me enviaron una carta...solicitan mi presencia en la Académia de Aurores dentro de una semana...me iré allí, pasaré dos días y volveré. Para entonces tendré que encontrar apartamento...

- Sabes que puedes vivir aquí- agregó Harry gustoso- ésta es tu casa...pero, dime algo¿Por qué te quieres marchar?

- ¿Qué no es evidente?- gruñó el pelirrojo- ¡no puedo estar en la misma casa que ella! no duermo por las noches, cuando sale no hago más que pensar '¿con quien saldrá?', ví aquel beso con Ben...

- Dime algo, Ron- dijo Harry poniendo semblante serio- tu sales con Charlene porque la viste besándose con Ben¿no es así? sales con ella porque temes estar solo...

El orgullo de Ronald Weasley cayó en picado. Harry había dicho algo que él no había percibido aun¿Realmente salía con Chalene para no quedarse solo? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no salía con Chalene porque fuera bonita, ni porque tuviera unas piernas largas y morenas. Perfectamente podría haber salido con Mirttle La Llorona y no le hubiera importado. Sí, temía quedarse solo, cada día que pasaba temía que Hermione se fugara con un desgraciado y lo dejara en su más remota soledad...

Le dolió verla besandolo con sus labios rojos tan deseados por años por él. Como con un simple impulso de valentía, aquel rubio había conseguido en un solo segundo realizar el deseo del pelirrojo por diez largos años...¿Era eso justo¡NO LO ERA¡NO PARA ÉL!

- ¡SÍ!- le gritó al pobre Harry que no había tenido ocasión de escuchar la disputa que se había llevado a cabo en el interior de la cabeza de Ron- ¡Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER¡él la besó¡la besó, Harry¡como pudo ese pervertido rozar simplemente sus labios?

- ¡Eh! cálmate, tío- le susurró Harry dándole palmadas de apoyo en la espalda- mira, recapacitalo, piénsalo y medita un poco...

- No Harry, ya está todo muy pensado...- Ron se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry lo siguió hasta allí.

- Quizás esos días en Francia te sienten bien, te despejarás y quizás te encuentres con viejos amigos...- le informó Harry. Ron sonrió.

- Sí, tienes razón- reconoció- me encantaría volver a ver a todos los amigos que dejé...- se pasó la mano por el lacio y pelirrojo cabello (n/a: suspiro colectivo, xD!)

- Pues no hay más que hablar...- sentenció el joven de ojos verdes- de todas formas intenta hablar con Hermione...

- Ya veremos...- contestó Ron bajo la mirada severa de Harry. El moreno arrugó el ceño más aun: un 'ya veremos' de Ron era un 'nunca'.

- Intenta que...- empezó.

- Ya, Harry. Ya veré lo que hago- dijo Ron.

'_Erre que erre_' pensó Harry '_que cabezota..._'

Le abrió la puerta al pelirrojo y lo dejó pasar.

- Pensándolo mejor- dijo Ron volviendo a entrar en casa de su amigo- quizás convendría que me apareciera...No creo que los muggles estén acostumbrados a ver gente paseando por la calle en pijama...

Harry rió con ganas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hi, Hi! xD! k tal amores mios:D, weno, ya habéis comprobado lo malvada que puede llegar a ser la super mega bitch de Charlene, pero ahí no acaba la cosa, solo está empezando a ser mala...tatatachán!_

_Cris responde a los reviews:_

**harrymaniatica: **Bien, como tu decías Hermione se ha enterado de que Ron ha vuelto con Charlene a lo grande! no crees? JaJa! Pobre Hermy...:( , pero weno el planazo que tiene esa zorra para deshacerse de Hermione tendrás que leerlo en el próximo chapter! oki? Besos!

**pinklongbottom: **Sí, Charlene se tragará el polvo (pues todos los malos lo hacen y esta vez no será diferente), pero antes de eso aún os falta por leer mucho amor, desamor, peleas y...( tachán! O.o) No digo más que me voy de la lengua...U.u! Bye!

Ah! por cierto! gracias por leer también mi otro fic! estoy mega ilusionada con él, así que mil gracias por dejar tu crítica! Besitos!

**zaimadden: **Desgraciadamente, las cosas van a empeorar y mucho! todo por quien..? Por Charlen, sí! xD! Gracias por tú crítica y me alegra que pienses que escribo bien, aunque sigo siendo un poco novata y eso...JaJa:D

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **Te gustó lo del juramento inqueblantable? Me alegro que lo hayas destacado, pues lo puse para darle un poco más de misterio a la cosa y esooo...JiJi! No te lo tones a mal, pero para escribir tu nick me las traigo, eh? JaJa xD! Muxas gracias tmb por seguir leyendo mi otro fic! espero tu crítica que el cap 2 ya lo he subido! Besos! TQ!

(Me encantaría tener tu msn para que hablemos y eso, claro, si tu quieres!) Bye!

**Sirenita: **Seh...Ron se portó como un insensible total, pero así es él! Yo igual lo amo!JaJa, y puse lo del mensajito al final para darle un toque lindo al chapter!. JaJa, Hermione ni hablar le va a negar que estuvo con Ben, antes muerta!xD! De Charlene si me pongo a hablar no paro...! Pásate si puedes por mi otro fic, oki? Besos mu grandes Gaby:D

**CoNnY-B: **(Grito!) que ilu que te hayas pasado por aquí! Es un honor que hayas dejado tu crítica. Sí, a mi tmp me gusta que Ronnie y Herm peleen  pero que le vamus a haxer:D

Me encanta tu fic! Continúalo pronto que me muero del interés! xD! Besos!

_El día 21 me voy de vacaciones en crucero y dudo que pueda tener el siguiente capi para antes, así que tendréis que esperar, oki? Solo espero que cuando venga me lleve la sorpresa de ver bastantes críticas:D! y por supuesto de que os haya gustado este cap, aunque haya sido un poco tristón! xD!_

_Por último, os digo a todas (o todos si alguien lee), que os déis una vueltecita por mi otro Fic: CuanDo Se aMa. tengo miles de esperanzas puestas en él y necesito vuestro apoyo incondicional! _

_Mil besos a todas (y todos) JaJa!_

_Muaks!_

_Cris..!_


	6. Una felíz pero triste despedida

_Capítulo 6: Una felíz pero triste despedida._

¿Y que hacía ahora? ¡no era fácil llevar a cabo una venganza! se necesitaba astucia, tiempo y preparación y...¡no había tiempo! ¡le quedaba una semana para poder llevar a cabo su maravilloso plan!

Ron ya le había contado su inesperado viaje de dos días a París, para ser más exactos a la Academia de Aurores. También le comentó su prisa por encontrar durante toda esa semana piso en donde vivir, claro que el pelirrojo se había ahorrado el contarle su 'conflicto' con Hermione.

Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró acomodándose su rubio cabello en una coleta alta.

Tenía claro que no podía acusar a Hermione por haberla agredido o golpeado, pues Ron no era tonto y se daría cuenta de que era una mentirosa.

La venganza debía ser más profesional...¡Por Merlín, ella era super _'great'_ en esas cosas! ¿cómo no se le podía ocurrir nada?

'_Espera'_- pensó- _' Si Mahoma no va a la montaña...¡la montaña va a Mahoma!'_

- ¡Eres una genia, Charlene!- se dijo mirando su perfecto rostro en un espejo- ¡una completa genia!- pegó un saltito.

¡BIP, BIP!

'El maldito móvil' – pensó acercándose a la mesita para cogerlo- 'espero que no sea del Ministerio, porque...'

¡BIP, BIP!

Miró la pantalla exterior de su móvil de última generación (n/a: capaz de transmitir datos a gran velocidad gracias a la tecnología...¡ejem! T.T). Era Ron. ¡Ron la llamaba! ¡El día empezaba de perlas...!

- ¿Sí?- preguntó sensualmente, aunque sabía quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono- ¡Ronnie, cielo!... ¿qué? ¿qué no está Hermione en casa?...ah...no, no importa...vale, ahorita paso a recogerte allá...si, si...vale...¡besos!¡te quiero!

Ya lo tenía todo pensado. No había tiempo que perder. Ella creía que tardaría días, quizás semanas en planear aquella estratégia, pero sabía que era lista y, que a sabiendas de que el tiro le podía salir por la culata, pensó que no era un plan pésimo. Es más, con lo ignorante y tontito que era Ron seguro que en un plis plas se lo tragaba todo como un niñito pequeño.

- Pobre, Ronnie...- se dijo saliendo por la puerta principal del hotel en dirección a casa de Hermione- me da la sensación de que ese 'amor' que le tiene a Hermione se va a esfumar en unos segundos...- y rió tapándose con la mano derecha su perfecta dentadura.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Durante aquellos días Ginny estaba bastante sola en casa. La señora Weasley había ido a visitar por un tiempo a su hermano mayor, Bill. La casa era un caos sin su '_querida mami'_, y encima tenía que preparar la cena para su padre (que venía de trabajar muy tarde) y los vagos de Fred y George, que así tenían escusa para no cocinar.

- Vamos, mocosa- le decían cariñosamente apretándole los mofletes como si aun tuviera cinco años- si no te cuesta nada...

¡Estaba harta!¡harta de todo!¡ Y encima hacía días que no veía a Harry ni en pintura. Pero espera, a ella Harry no le debía de importar...¿o si que le importaba?

- Claro que me importa- se dijo a si misma auto convencedora- es uno de mis mejores amigos...

'_¿Seguro?'_ le picaba su mente _'Porque últimamente, con la escusa de tener que ayudar a Ron y Hermione estáis demasiado uniditos...'_

- ¡Callate!- dijo enfadada pegándose en la cabeza con la palma de su mano- pareces Ron hablandole a Hermione sobre Krum...

- Nunca lo pensé de ti...- Ginny dio un bote al escuchar una voz, pero su estomago dio otro al escuchar 'su' voz. Esa voz baronil que la traía ultimamente de cabeza- hablando sola...

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Harry!- le dijo apartándose su largo cabello pelirrojo de la cara y apuntándolo con un cuchillo.

Harry rió.

- ¿Cortas patatas sin mágia?- se mofó el moreno con chulería- cada día estás más loca, Ginevra.

- ¡No lo hago por que quiero, ¿vale!- le gritó ya enfadada- Mi madre dice que así tienen mejor sabor...Ya sabes como es...

- Tranquila, preciosa- añadió acercándose a ella, quien seguía pelando patatas con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el piropo.- He venido a acerte compañía, ni Ron ni Hermione están en casa...

- ¡Así que ahora me utilizas como último recuso!- bufó quitándose los guantes de fregar y virándose para encararlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry volviéndo a poner su tono de voz normal- ¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Ginny suspiró. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, la paranoica estaba siendo ella.

- Déjalo, Harry- suspiró cansada- si aquí la que tiene la culpa soy yo, últimamente estoy de muy mal humor...lo siento- añadió secándose la frente con el brazo.

- No tienes que disculparte por nada. Yo reconozco que también te he dejado de lado durante estos días.

Ginny sonrió sintiéndose bastante culpable y avanzó hasta llegar a la altura que su amigo.

- ¡Entiendo que el auror más profesional del Ministerio esté ocupado!- bromeó colocándole bien la corbata. Harry la miraba con una media sonrisita.

- Sí, ya sabes...-siguió él la corriente- el trabajo, las chicas...es lo que tiene ser sexualmente irresistible.

- ¡Ni en tus sueños, Potter!- saltó ella golpeándole flojito en el hombro.

- Quizás si en tus más deseados sueños, Weasley- se atrevió a alegar él sin poder reprimir un guiño.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Rodó los ojos. ¡No podía ser que ya estuviera allí! ¡ había hablado con ella hacía cinco minutos!. _'Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno no quiere...'_ pensó cabizbajo y, de mala gana, abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ronnie, bebé!- gritó lo que le pareció ver a Ron, una mata de rubio cabello, abalanzándose para darle un largo y apasionado beso a su chico.- Solo hace cinco minutos que hablamos y ya te echaba de menos, mi pequeñín...

- Sí- fingió el pelirrojo arrugando el ceño sin que ella se diera cuenta- yo también te extrañaba...

- ¡Ay, que dulce!- lo alagó ella melosamente.

- Ese soy yo...Esto...¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó intentando zafarse lo máximo posible de los larguiruchos brazos de su novia.

- Sí, si, solo espera unos minutos necesito ir al baño...

- ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! ¿No tienes baño en el hotel?- preguntó intentando que no sonara demasiado grosero.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que sí tontito!- asintió riendo cantarinamente- el problema es que las mujeres debemos estar siempre perfectas...¿dónde está el baño, entonces?

- Recto a la derecha.- indicó rendido el joven, mientras se reprendía una y otra vez por su extraña afición de atraer como un imán a todas las chicas huecas del mundo.

'_Bien, allá vamos...' _pensaba radiante Charlene mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo. Se volteó para asegurarse de que Ron no la seguía. Todo marchaba bien por el momento. _'¿dónde demonios está la habitación de Granger?' _se preguntaba mirando a ambos lados y repasando puerta por puerta. Ya estaba. No era muy difícil encontrar la habitación de Hermione, más que nada porque en la misma puerta había un letrero con su nombre en letras grandes y claras. Hasta una hueca tan superficial como Charlene se daría cuenta.

Antes de entrar en la habitación volvió a asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Y entró decidida cerrando la puerta con sigilo. Todo estaba asquerosamente perfectamente colocado, cosa por cosa, y mniatura por miniatura, buscaba algo en concreto..._'¿qué esa simple no tiene un diario donde contar su patética vida?' _pensó abriendo el primer cajón de la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Nada. El segundo cajón, tampoco. Abrió el tercero, casi sin esperanzas de encontrar algo sucio de Hermione con lo cual porder ponerla en ridículo delante de Ron, o muchísimo mejor, enemistarlos para siempre.

Tercer cajón. Allí no había rastro alguno de diario. Empezó a rebuscar en el cajhón, deseperada, hasta que se topó con una carpeta azul oscuro en la que rezaba un título muy tentador: _CONFIDENCIAL._

Eso se ponía bueno. Abrió la carpeta con descaro y lo que vió a simple vista la impactó tanto que se quedó en shock. Una foto suya (de Charlene) de cuando tenía quince años. Salía en su mansión de Francia, con su gato blanco llamado '_Chanel'_, un nombre poco apropiado para un gato a decir verdad. Su padre, un hombre que vestía con ropa italiana y con un puro caro en su boca, y su madre, igual como ella era ahora, rubia, ojos verdes y con grandes y prominentes pechos que miraba con asco al peludo gato. Enganchado a la foto había un folio con muchiísima información sobre ella misma, pero leyó solo un párrafo:

'_Charlene Gautiere nació entorno a una de las más grandes grandes fortunas que se han conocido en la história de las familias magas francesas. Rodeada de lujos, caprichos y galeones, muchos galeones siempre lo tuvo todo: colegios caros, ropa única importada, los mejores estilistas y, como no decirlo, una cantidad bastante abundante de novios. Pierre Gautiere, el gran economista conocido internacionalmente, siempre quiso lo mejor para su pequeña. Charlene es hija única y su fortuna crece como las malas hiervas...¿Conseguirá esta niñita consentida tener todo lo que desea o alguien le parará los pies? Con el tiempo sabremos todo._

Su cara, fuera de estar furiosa estaba radiante. ¡Así que la muy remilgada la había estado investigando, sacando información sobre ella a escondidas de Ron...muy bien, su plan había funcionado a la perfección, mejor que eso, ¡nunca pensó que le iba a salir tan maravillosamente fantástico!. Sabía que a Ron no le iba a hacer nunguna gracia aquello, que su 'gran amiga' fuera investigando a sus noviecitas.

Complacida, salió de la habitación cogiendo la carpeta entre sus manos y escondiéndosela en la espalda.

- Pensé que se te había tragado el báter...- refunfuñó Ron, el cual la estaba esperando sentado en el sofá, hasta que decidiera aparecer.

- ¡Que bromista eres, mi amor!- rió Charlene cantarinamente.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo viendo la radiante sonrisa de su novia.

- Demasiado bien- respondió ella plantándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí...- respondió Charlene- ves abriendo la puerta.

Y justo en el momento en que Ron abría la puerta de la calle Charlene aprovechó ese preciado momento para esconder rápidamente la carpeta debajo de un cojín del sillón. Con suerte, mucha suerte, quizás Ron no encontrara por casualidad y...¡sorpresa!.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

- ¡Yo no le dije que se fuera!- le gruñó Hermione a Ginny mientras mientras amabas subían en un ascensor del ministerio.- pero como comprenderás, aunque suene agoíosta y de mala amiga, prefiero que esas cosas con Charlene las haga en otro lugar que no sea MI casa, ¿entiendes?

- ¡Ay, pues claro que lo entiendo!- respondió la pelirroja- pero...¡es Ron, tu amigo de la infancia, se que habéis vivido demasiado tiempo celándoos el uno al otro...

- Yo no le celaba...

- ¿Lo de Lavender no cuenta, no?- preguntó Ginny sarcástica.

- ¡Se besaban en mi cara! ¡era insoportable para una vista humana!- explotó.

- ¡Lo sabía!- gritó la otra apuntándo a la castaña con un dedo acusador y sonriendo ampliamente- ¡sabía que te morías de celos!

- Tu hermano tiene el extraño poder de atraer a todas las vívoras del planeta tierra...¿A caso no viste el documento que saqué sobre esa Charlene Gautiere?

- No me parece bien que investigues sobre la novia de Ron- la reprendió la pelirroja- imaginate que Ron te piya...¡se pondrá furioso!

- Él nunca se enterará...esa es información confidencial.

- Por muy confidencial que sea...Ron es un metiche y sabes que si quiere registrarte lo hará aunque le pongas al dichoso documento conjuros de ocultamiento...estamos hablando de un auror, incompetente, pero al fin y al cabo un auror.

- Tú hermano es el mejor auror de toda inglaterra junto con Harry, no lo llames incompetente.- la regañó Hermione enfadada.

- Ui...mira como lo defiende...- bromeó Ginny sacándole la lengua a su mejor amiga. Hermione enrojeció al máximo.

- ¿A quien defiende?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que las hizo saltar a ambas del susto.

- ¡Harry!- reclamó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿A quien defiendes, Hermione?- insistía el moreno.

- Seguro que a su novio Ben- respondió la voz de Ron, el cual también había aparecido de la nada como Harry.

- ¡Pues no, listo!- gruñó Ginny. Hermione hacía fuertes aspavientos para que su amiga se callara.- te defencía a ti, so memo.

Hermione desistió en seco negando con la cabeza sin remedio. Harry rió por lo bajo, Ron en cambio tenía una mueca difícil de describir, entre incredulidad, orgullo y obviedad. Ginny, la cual al darse cuenta que su hermano no entendía ni papa decidió expresarse mejor.

- Decía que eras un incompetente, y ella te defendió.

- Eso...eso es...¿verdad?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a Hermione, pero antes de que ella respondiera, la llegada de alguien la hizo callarse.

- ¡Iuju!- gritó Charlene aproximándose al grupo de jovenes- ¡Ronnie, amor, te busqué por toda la tercera planta!- y le plantó un beso en los labios, un beso lento, disfrutando de la cara que ponía Hermione.

- No hacía falta que me buscaras, Charlie, se me cuidar solito, ¿sabes?- gruñó Ron intentando soltarse de ella. Lo estaba avergonzando.

- Oi, mi amor...no te pongas así- respondió ella acariciándole tiernamente el pelo y manteniendo su sonrisa- ¡oh! tenemos mucho trabajo, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a yorkshire, tenemos una misión...- añadió dándose importancia.

- Los inefables también tenemos mucho trabajo, Chalie...- soltó con rintintín Ginny mirandola con el ceño fruncido.- no creas que nos pasamos el día pensando en las nubes.

- ¡No lo niego, cuñaditis! Pero...nadie sabe lo que los inefables hacen así que no tiene mucho mérito vuestro trabajo, ¿no?- Ginny y Hermione abrieron la boca furiosas, pero antes de que pudieran responder la rubia añadió.- ¡vamos, chicos!- apuró a Harry y Ron- tenemos asuntos pendientes a los que atender...- y se alejó, arrastrando a Ron, a través del pasillo.

- Y se supone que el jefe de departamento de aurores soy yo...- murmuró Harry encolerizado arrastrando los pies detrás de sus compañeros.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sin dar crédito. Harry era un santo.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Un día. Faltaba un día para que Ron se fuera y él y Hermione seguían sin dirigirse a penas la palabra, solo se saludaban demasiado cordiales cuando se veían por algún pasillo del ministerio o cuando uno llegaba a casa y el otro salía por la puerta. Se daban las buenas noches sin entusiasmo y se piyaban mutuamente murmurando en contra del otro.

¿Eso era vida? ¿eso era felicidad?. No. Ron se iba a ir de su casa para siempre, seguramente se iría vivir con su preciosa novia en cuanto volviera de Francia. Ese siemple hecho hacía que su día a día se desmoronara por completo. Estaba más sola que nunca, aunque saliera con Ben. Sí, salía con su compañero de trabajo. Le había pedido si quería ser su novia pocas horas despues de aquella discusión con Ron y, dado que estaba confundida, dolida y arta aceptó sin pensar. Ahora ya no había vuelta a atrás...¿o sí?.

Aquella última noche Ron volvió a cenar muy tarde, por allá a las diez. Hermione pensó que hacía todo lo posible para no estar cerca de ella. Seguramente se habría pegado un buen revolcón con su novia antes de llegar a casa. Que equivocada estaba, Ron venía, no sudado, sino mojado por la intensa lluvia que provenía de la calle, había estado dando vueltas y vueltas por la misma manzana...pensando.

Hermione creyó que lo más educado era esperarlo, así que lo hizo. La cena era sencilla, pero aunque ella no lo aceptara la había preparado con mucho amor, demasiado.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó ella al verlo entrar por la puerta en tal estado.

- Por ahí...- respondió secamente el pelirrojo alborotándose su pelo cual perro.

Ella prefirió no preguntar más, pues temía que surgiera otra pelea.

- Te preparé la cena...si quieres cenamos juntos.

- Bien.

- Vale.

Él se sentó en la silla más apartada de la chica y cuando ella puso el plato delante suyo comenzó a devorarlo cual animal hambriento. Ella se sentó y lo imitó, aunque, eso sí, comiendo más moderadamente.

- ¿Preparaste las maletas ya?

- Sí.

- ¿El pasaporte?

- Ujum...

- ¿A que hora sale tu vuelo?

- A las doce.

- Bien.- suspiró ella- voy por los postres...

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, pero en lugar de coger el pastel delicioso que había preparado apoyó sus manos en la superficia de mármol del extenso banco. Todo era tan irreal...Ahora él se iría y solo Merlín sabía si se volvería a hablar o ver. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla...dolía tanto...Explotó en un llanto bastante silencioso, pero no lo suficiente para la persona que la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ella no era consciente de ello.

- ¿Hermione...?- murmuró él llamándola.

Hermione pegó un bote y, en un segundo se secó con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas que resbalaban rápidamente, intentando que él no la viera hacerlo.

- Los postres ya están listos...- dijo cogiendo la bandeja y haciéndose paso por el lado del joven. Pero él no se apartó. Ella seguía con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Me dejas pasar?- preguntó entonces con un hilo de voz. Pero él no debía dejarla ir hoy, hoy ni nunca.

- Mírame.- pidió. Era más una orden que una petición.

Ella levantó la mirada, cansada y muy vagamente y encontró aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con ese destello único que, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, no había desaparecido ni un poco.

Él la cogió de la barbilla, teniendo así un contacto más directo. Ella sientió un escalofrío interior, más fuerte que nunca.

- Llorabas.- no era una pregunta.

Hermione no respondió, siguió mirándolo.

- Llorabas.- repitió él- ¿Por qué?

'_¿Cómo que por qué?' _pensó la castaña, _'¿no es obvio?' No quiero que te vayas..._

- No quiero hablar, Ron.

- Hablarás.- ordenó él con dulzura.

- ¿O si no qué harás, eh?- con esa pregunta se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Ella, la más inteligente, no sabía el efecto que causarían segundos después esas palabras en el chico.

- Haré que me dejes amarte aunque solo sea una noche...- respondió. Aquello dejó desbocada a la joven, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar nada solo de sentir los lábios de Ron sobre los suyos, iniciando un roce, suavidad, ternura y calor, mucho calor. La bandeja que cargaba en sus brazos cayó provocando un fuerte _'Plong!'_. la tarta se partió en trozos, derrirtíendose más facilmente.

El beso ya se había profundizado lo suficiente para que ambos conocieran aquella suavidad y confort del otro. La textura era exquisita, sublime, y el aroma inexplicable. Ron puso sus manos en la nuca de la joven y, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, la aprisionó en un beso voráz, cargado de emociones y sentimientos, sentimientos guardados durante nueve años. Ella no quería quedarse atrás, así que puso sus diminutos bracitos en el cuello del pelirrojo. Sus lábios chocaban frenéticamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con vigor. Calor, calor asfixiante recorría sus cuerpos de arriba abajo. Los gruesos suéteres molestaban tanto...Ron bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione y metió sus manos debajo de sus ropas, acariciando lentamente su piel caliente, muriéndose de deseo.

Hermione lo imitó, pues ella sentía el mismo calor que la ahogaba por dentro. Cogió con sus manos los bordes del suéter de Ron y lo levantó haciendo que ambos se separaran para poder respirar, agitados. Ron sonrió pícaramente y ella se mordió el labio invitándolo a seguir. El pelirrojo intentó ayudarla en su labor, así que fue él el que se quitó al fin la camiseta, dejando al descubirto ese maravilloso torso desnudo. Hermione miraba desorbitadamente ese cuerpo tan sexy. _'¡Merlín, ya puedes llevarme contigo'! _pensó. Ron, adivinando los pensamientos de ella, la acercó jalándola por la cintura. Ella apoyó sus palmas de el pecho de él, acariciando, explorando y recorriendo...Se volvieron a besar, pero ese beso solo significaba un solo final, un final que ambos tenían en mente.

Sus cabezas no pensaban, no habían pensamientos, solo sensaciones, solo locura, solo placer, por supuesto mucho amor, demasiado.

La ropa de ella era tan molesta como antes era molesta la de él. Así que no perdió tiempo y se la quitó también, sientiendo ya su sujetador pegado a él, eso lo aceleró completamente. Respiraban agitadamente, pero no estaban dispuestos a respirar, así murieran por falta de aire. Hermione, con un bote, subió a la banca de la cocina, abriendo sus piernas, haciendole sitio a Ron para que se acercara a ella más y más. le revolvía el espeso y abundante pelo, metiendo sus dedos a través de él, deleitándose con el impactante tono rojizo. Sentía el roce del miembro del chico pegado al suyo...Merlín, eso era demasiado bueno. Ron también pareció notarlo pues, despegó su boca de la de la chica y pasó su lengua por todo el hombro de Hermione, haciéndola estremecer completamente, le comenzó a desabrochar el grueso botón del pantalón, apretando con sus manos las nalgas de la joven, provocando que ella gimiera, eso todavía lo excitaba más y Hermione lo notada cada vez más abultadamente, parecía como si los pantalones de Ron fueran a estallar de un momento a otro. La cargó sobre sus caderas con el broche ya desabotonado y, corriendo, la depositó en el respaldo del sofá que había en la sala de estar. Allí se volvieron a besar más frenéticamente. El pantalón de ella ya estaba en el suelo.

Se subió otra vez a las caderas del chico, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que él dejara escapar furiosos gruñidos al no poder expresarse con naturalidad. Eso lo llevaba a la locura. Rió cantarinamente volviéndolo a besar con frenesí. Era un no parar, lenguas chocando, perdiendo el control.

'_Estoy saliendo con Matt' _pensó aminorando el beso.

'_Estoy con Charlene...' _se reprendió él con culpa.

'_Pero la amas' _le respondió su mente sabia _'amas cada parte de ella... No estás haciendo nada malo, ya era hora que, despues de tanto tiempo, hubiera un vosotros al fin'_

' _Tienes razón'_ al parecer la mente de Hermione le daba la misma charla _'ahora no quiero pensar en las consequencias, por primera vez quiero dejarme llevar...'_

Ron se despegó de ella y ambos se miraron medio sonriendo. Tal vez con un poco de miedo por las reacciones del otro. Estaban 'casi' desnudos, solo con las prendas mínimas y con un deseo jamás conocido por ninguno de los dos.

- Ron...

- Te deseo.- le murmuró él en el oído con voz ronca a causa de la excitación. Ella suspiró y acercándo su boca a la de él, le besó como nunca.

El ambiente era máximo, tanto que él la tomó de las nalgas y ya montó en sus brazos, sin terminar el beso. la conducía a su habitación (la de Hermione) ya que era la más limpia, aunque ahora eso no importaba demasiado.

Y una vez allí, Hermione temblaba. Nunca lo había hecho con un chico. Pero él no era 'ningún chico', él era Ron, el Ron de siempre y al único que amaría por toda su vida. Pensó en como se sentiría él, ahí, viendolo en bóxers, tan hombre y tan tierno a la vez. Se sintieron como unos niños de pronto. La lujuria se transformó en ternura, comprendieron que tenían que ir lentos, ser delicados...

- Ron, ¿estás seguro de ésto?- preguntó ella en medio de la penumbra de la habitación. Él la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba cortos besos.

- Sí- Hermione miró sus ojos azules como el cielo, ahora oscuros a causa de la oscuridad de la noche. Llenos de brillo, de amor...Entonces vió lo que no había conseguido ver en los nueve años que se conocían, vió locura, amor, deseo y ternura. Siempre pensó que él había sido el ciego, el que en Hogwarts nunca se daba cuenta de las indirectas, de las miradas. Ahora comprendió que la ciega también había sido ella y, como una película, comenzaron a pasar imágenes y escenas de esos años rebeldes de su vida, de esas peleas, y contempló los ojos de aquel entonces y vió el mismo brillo con que la miraba ahora. Se sintió completa, segura, ahora sí.

Hermione le besó mientras él ascendía sus manos lentamente en dirección al broche del sujetador...

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Se tapó inconscientemente los ojos con la mano izquierda, protegiéndose así de los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana, la cual no tenía la cortina hechada. Debía ser pronto. Hoy se iría a Francia y aun seguía enfadado con Hermione.

Se intentó sentar pero algo se lo impedía, algo colocado alrededor de su cuello. Miró hacia abajo con miedo _'¿ y si era Charlene?'_. Pero nunca llegó a ver el pelo rubio característico de la francesa, vió uno castaño ondulado, con destellos dorados. Vió una piel blanca con alguna que otra peca en la espalda. Imágenes se agolparon en su mente, imágenes de la noche anterior.

Sonrió el mismo tiempo que ella se movía, frotando inconsciéntemente sus delicados pechos sobre el torso de Ron. La abrazó fuertemente deseando que, si aquello era producto de un sueño, no despertar jamás.

- R-on...- susurró una voz femenina en su oído. Era ella, ¡por fin despertaba!. Se apresuró en responder:

- Estoy aquí, Herm...

- Ron...- volvió a repetir aquella voz. Los ojitos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, pero eso él no lo notó.

- ¿Qué?

- No te vayas...

Ron suspiró sonriendo de lado y se apartó su largo flequillo de los ojos. Ella se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, haciéndo que los ojos de ambos conectaran de nuevo. No pudo resistirse y la besó otra de las muchas veces que la había besado aquella noche.

- Me encanta besarte...- le susurró él comenzando a besar el cuello de la joven.

- Mmm...- gimió ella- Ronnie, no te vayas...

- ¿Ronnie?- preguntó el frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Oh! olvidé que odias que te digan así, lo siento...- se disculpó ella sonrojándose. Ronnie era un apodo tan adorable que había sido inevitable decirlo.

- Te equivocas...odio si me lo dice otra persona que no seas tú.

Hermione rió acariciándole la punta de la nariz a él.

- No te vayas...- repitió ella por tercera vez. A Ron no le gustaba que le dijera aquello, ya era bastante duro para él separarse de ella como para que a ella también le doliera.

- Sabes que tengo que irme. Pero Herm, volveré en dos días y...

- No puedo aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti.

- Lo aguantaste un año...- sonrió tristemente. Durante ese tiempo la había echado tando de menos...- puedes hacerlo durante dos días.

- ¡No sabes lo que era el día a día sin ti, Ronnie!- lo abrazó con fuerza oliendo su esencia masculina.

- Volveré en dos días ca...Hermione.- no sabía que hacer, si llamarla ya _'cariño'_ o simplemente darle dios palmaditas en las espalda. Ellos no era nada _'aun'_, y hablando fríamente solo habían tenido una noche de pasión, nada más. Pero tampoco quería pedirle que fuera su novia tan pronto, debido a que estaba con Charlene todavía, auque fuera duro decirlo y, no le gustaba la idea de pedírle a la castaña que fuera su novia y ausentarse dos días después.

- Mmmm...- rezongó ella acaricíandole el pecho desnudo. Luego levantó la cabeza y sonrió pícaramente- ¿te he dicho que eres el hombre más guapo y sexy del mundo?

- No- dijo Ron sin poder reprimir una sonrisa- pero dadas las cosas que me decías anoche...me hago una idea.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente, pero él, lejos de ponerse rojo levantó su barbilla y la besó lenta y profundamente. Hermione tembló de placer.

- Voy a cambiarme, son las diez y media y el vuelo sale a las doce, tengo que cambiarme y estar a tiempo allí para facturar maletas...

- Nooo...- reguiñaba Hermione infantilmente- no te vayas aun...

- Vamos, levántate tu también, dúchate y acompañame al aeropuerto, ¿sí?.

- ¡Vale!- gritó ella plantándole un beso- pero...¡oye! ¿por qué quieres que me duche?- reclamó enfadada.

- Hueles delicioso, mi vi...Herm.- casi se le vuelve a escapar alguna palabra dulce o cariñosa.- pero, ¿no querrás ir sudada, no?

Despúes de la noche tan movidita, ambos habían sudado como cerdos. Y es que no se pierde en ningún lugar más calorías que haciendo el amor. **(n/a: ¡No me miréis así! yo aun soy pura y casta...xD!)**

- Claro...- susurró ruborizándosele las mejillas.- salgo en cinco minutos...- añadió levantándose de un bote y entrando al baño, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada juguetona a Ron desde la puerta.

Ron sonrió y él también se levantó poco después para vestirse en su habitación.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

La noche había sido maravillosa, la más preciosa de su vida. Le había entregado su cuerpo y alma al chico de su vida, ¿se podía ser más feliz? un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mojada por el agua de la ducha... ¿y si algo salía mal ahora? ¿y si algo lo estropeaba todo?. Se frotó la cara intentando ahuyentar esos malos pensamientos.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, felíz, radiante como nunca y se didirió hasta el comedor. Las maletas de Ron ya estaban allí y el pelirrojo se encontraba de espaldas a ella leyendo unos papeles metidos en una carpeta azul oscuro.

- Ronnie...

Él se viró lentamente, con el rostro desencajado y rojo de la ira. Hermione pudo comprovar las letras que rezaban en la carpeta: _CONFIDENCIAL._

Hermione sintió morir en ese mismo instante.

- Explícame que es esto.- susurró Ron cargado de enfado en la voz. Hermione tembló de miedo, nunca lo había visto así de furioso.

- Ron...

- ¡EXPLÍCAMELO!- gritó descontrolado. No había nada que explicar, eso era lo malo. La había piyado metiéndose en su vida.

- Ron...

Pero el muchacho corrió hacia sus maletas, las cogió de el asa y tiró la carpeta azul al suelo con furia.

- Eres lo peor.- dijo decepcionado- pensé que...déjalo. Eres lo peor que existe.

- Pero Ronald...

- ¡Pero la única tonta has sido tú! ¿pensabas que lo de anoche significó algo para mí?- rió al más puro estilo Malfoy.- Estabamos solos, una cosa llevó a la otra y...ha sido un polvillo. Un poco pobre si me permites decirlo.

Los ojos de Hermione se empeñaron.

- No me esperes a la vuelta, preciosa.

Ese, definitivamente no era Ron, ¡no podían ser verdad sus palabras!.

- Ron- suplicó llorando en el suelo.- yo te quier...

Él rió socaronamente mirándola con asco y un poco de pena.

- pues que pena. Yo por ti no siento nada de nada. Pobre ilusa...

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió de ella como una flecha.

Hermione lloró desolada. Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad. había caído de la burbuja tan de repente que todo se había echo demasiado doloroso. No la amaba, ni la quería y mucho menos la respetaba. la había tratado solo como un Malfoy trataría a un sangre sucia. La había tratado aun peor.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

'_¡Se dignó!' '¡Oh, sí volvió!' '¿no estaba muerta?'_

La respuesta es: No, xD! y: sí!. Me digné por fin a seguir con la historia. Dios, cuanto llevo**, _¿un mes y medio sin actualizar?_**¿pero de que voy?

Como véis hasta yo misma me hecho la bronca. Esta vez mis escusas creo que son comprensibles: Primero me castigaron por la notas, segundo la inspiración me había abandonado para siempre:(, sí, la inspiración me odia y no se desde cuando lo hace.

Espero que este capítulo os haya quitado las ganas de acuchillarme (espero que sí, xD!) y si alguien se a quedado con las ganas dejo aquí mi dirección por si os apetece coger un vuelito y venir en persona a despellejarme:S!

Se os he hecho esperar demasiado y aun me quedo corta. Pero espero que sepáis comprender que hacen los padres cuando sus hijos repiten curso. Los mios prohibirme el ordenador hasta nuevo aviso:S.

JK se retrasa dos años en escribir un libro y nadie le hecha en cara nada (yo si..¬¬), pero claro, yo no soy ni famosa ni una escritora conocida internacionalmente, así que no tengo escusa contra los tomatazos, xD!

Habréis notado que he introducido mi primer medio-lemon en esta historia. No era lemon completo ya que el ranking es 'T' y por lo tanto no se puede poner sexo explícito. Espero que os haya encantado esa parte. La verdad es que me costó más escribir otras partes de la historia que es en concreto.

No me enrollo más y subo por fin el chapter!

¡¡Muchos besos a todas y gracias por la larga espera!

Os prometo que otra vez no pasará, al menos lo intentaré:D!

_Cuidaos mucho, muchísimo!_

_Cris.._


End file.
